Uczesz mnie jak jedną ze swoich francuskich dziewczyn
by DoctorSuicide
Summary: Kiedy w celi Gabriela wylądował Dean Winchester nie było to nic specjalnego. Kiedy po kilkunastu latach Dean Winchester pojawił się ponownie, razem ze swoim bratem i masą kłopotów... To całkiem inna sprawa. Do tego jakieś ciężarne rodzą, mafia urządza spotkania u fryzjera, Balthazar odmawia współpracy, Cas się zakochuje, Dean wyżywa się na Dziecince, a włosy Sama idą pod nożyczki


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at archiveofourown works/4416137.

Rating:

Mature

Archive Warning:

Graphic Depictions Of Violence

Category:

M/M

Fandom:

Supernatural

Relationship:

Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Cain/Zajebisty Fioletowy Garnitur, Balthazar/Różowy Drink, Gabriel/Włosy Sama, Castiel/Dean/Niezręczne Sytuacje, Sam/Flanelowa Koszula

Character:

Sam Winchester, Gabriel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural), Lucifer (Supernatural), Michael (Supernatural), Balthazar (Supernatural), Abaddon (Supernatural), Crowley (Supernatural), Ezekiel | Gadreel, Tessa (Supernatural)

Additional Tags:

AU, Gabriel jest fryzjerem, (taki prompt nie pytajcie), Castiel malarzem, Winchesterowie walczą z mafią, wszyscy są ludźmi, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Gabriel, Protective Lucifer, Protective Dean Winchester, Sassy, wszyscy w zasadzie, Crack, Fluff, Action, Comedy, Romance, Feels, no wszystko w jednym po prostu, przekleństwa, Hair Kink, Paint Kink, trupy i strzelanki, I Don't Even Know, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, a tak poza tym to Dean robi za Francuską Dziewczynę

Notes

Zaczęło się od tego, że mumfords_daughter zachciało się iść na spacer. I znaleźć salon fryzjerski "Gabriel". I zrobić mu zdjęcie. I mi wysłać prosząc o miniaturkę.

Miniaturka się rozrosła.

Nie bijcie.

* * *

Wszystko zaczęło się od tego, że Gabriela Surleya wywalili ze szkoły. I nie było to takie po prostu wywalenie. Gabriel napsuł zbyt wiele krwi nauczycielom i dyrektorowi, żeby pożegnać go zwykłym papierkiem. To wywalenie było pełne wrzasków i przekleństw ciała pedagogicznego, śmiechu uczniów, długich godzin, które Chuck Surley spędził w gabinecie dyrektora, a główny sprawca całego zamieszania w areszcie. A tak, właśnie, nie można zapomnieć o gościnnym udziale policji.

Także to relegowanie przypominało wyrzucenie za drzwi i zapodanie kopa w tyłek, który pośle aż na Kaukaz, gdzie przeorasz twarzą pół pola ziemniaków.

Nie żeby Gabriel narzekał. W końcu jak się żegnać, to z hukiem i fajerwerkami. Chociaż te drugie Balthazar obiecał odpalić dopiero następnego dnia, kiedy w nauczycielskim będzie trwała wielka popijawa z okazji wygranej wojny.

No cóż, niech przynajmniej myślą, że wygrali. Należy im się po tych dwóch latach. Chociaż to naprawdę zabawne, że wydaje im się, że uczeń, który miał jedne z najlepszych wyników w całej szkole i najlepsze numery na koncie, Gabriel Trickster, który nigdy nie dał się złapać na gorącym uczynku, zapomniał jak zacierać ślady. A w życiu. Po prostu uznał, że po zaproszeniu na szkolną dyskotekę czterdziestu striptizerek (boże błogosław wszystkie dziwne kontakty Balthazara), puszczeniu w obieg dwóch tac z marichuanowymi ciasteczkami, posmarowaniu połowy butelek z napojami klejem, wrzuceniu do wazy z ponchem żywego dorsza (albowiem nie znał gorzej smakującej ryby) i wylaniu butli oleju na parkiet nic lepszego nie zorganizuje i może to być jego pożegnanie z liceum. I tak nigdy nie wiązał swojej przyszłości z nauką.

Szczerze mówiąc, to zawsze chciał zostać fryzjerem.

I miał na to spore szanse.

Jak już wyjdzie z pudła.

Do którego trafił dzięki swojemu kochanemu bratu, to jest, tej zdradzieckiej szui, Michaelowi. Wprawdzie najstarszy Surley, który był już całkiem niezłym prawnikiem mógł go wybronić ze wszystkiego. A jednak, wolał upchnąć go na trzydzieści sześć godzin do aresztu żeby "przemyślał swoje postępowanie".

Gabriel był niemal pewien, że przez te trzy doby w samotności zdąży oszaleć do reszty.

Po dwóch godzinach, gdy śpiewał cicho "Paint it black", bawiąc się talią kart, którą zawsze nosił przy sobie, z głębi posterunku dotarły do niego głośne przekleństwa i odgłosy szamotaniny. Zaciekawiony uniósł głowę w samą porę, by zobaczyć jak posterunkowy Davies wprowadza, a raczej wpycha, do aresztu szarpiącego się chłopaka.

\- Surley - sapnął policjant, a jego głos akurat podskoczył o oktawę (i wykonał radosny piruet), bo chłopak z całych sił kopnął go w piszczel swoim ciężkim butem - masz towarzystwo. Powinniście się polubić.

Gabriel, będący pod wrażeniem tej soczystej i wyjątkowo poetyckiej wiązanki przekleństw, w myślach przyznał mu rację.

Mimo aktywnie stawianego oporu, chłopak został wrzucony do celi i zamknięty w niej razem z Gabem. Z trudem zachował równowagę i uratował swoją śliczną buzię przed spotkaniem z podłogą, bo w akcie zemsty Davies nie rozkuł mu rąk.

To prawda, Gabriel mógłby wstać, żeby mu pomóc. Mógłby, ale oczywiście tego nie zrobił, bo... Cóż, nie był zbyt dobry w robieniu rzeczy bezinteresownie miłych dla nieznajomych. Zamiast tego poświęcił chwilę na dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się nieznajomemu.

Pierwsze, co rzucali się w oczy to to, że był przystojny. I to nie "przystojny" w sposób "mi się podoba" tylko w sposób "nie ma opcji żeby komuś się nie podobał". Wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, miał krótkie, jasne włosy nieco bardziej podgolone po bokach (zniesmaczony odnotował, że chłopak prawdopodobnie strzygł się sam. To, że nie widział się z tylu było jedynym sensownym powodem tego, że włosy na karku nie były krótsze.). Jego twarz, mimo obecnego na niej nieładnego grymasu, miała miękkie i regularne rysy. No i absolutnie urocze piegi.

Nosił wytarte, czarne jeansy, czarną skórzaną kurtkę i koszulkę Stones'ów (temu ostatniemu Gabriel mógł postawić plusa, który zneutralizuje minusa za tak niedbale przystrzyżone włosy.).

Chłopak przestał wreszcie sypać wulgaryzmami i usiadł, żeby przełożyć skute dłonie pod nogami. Kiedy to zrobił zaczął niezdarnie przeszukiwać swoje kieszenie.

Ostatecznie wypluł coś, co brzmiało jak "ojciec mnie zabije" i wreszcie zaszczycił Gabriela spojrzeniem.

\- Masz coś ostrego i cienkiego? - Zapytał szorstko.

Żadnego przywitania, żadnego proszę... To się Gabrielowi nie spodobało. Tylko on mógł tak traktować ludzi, nigdy w drugą stronę.

\- Jasne. - Uśmiechnął się. Odpiął od bluzy przypinkę ze znakiem Watchman - uśmiechniętą, żółtą buźką z pojedynczą kroplą krwi - i rzucił ją chłopakowi. Prosto w nos.

Ten odsunął się odruchowo i uderzył głową w ścianę.

\- Serio Surley, serio? - Mruknął, patrząc z niechęcią na Gabriela.

\- Ja zawsze robię wszystko serio – Odparł z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

Nieznajomy nie odpowiedział tylko zaczął w milczeniu majstrować igłą w zamku kajdanek.

Po chwili stalowe bransolety z brzdękiem zsunęły się z jego nadgarstków na podłogę.

Gabriel zagwizdał z podziwem.

\- Nieźle. Chociaż ja robię to szybciej. - Stwierdził radośnie - Ale i tak widać, że masz doświadczenie. Nie pierwszy raz jesteś na dołku, co?

\- Nie pierwszy raz mam na sobie kajdanki - poprawił go chłopak.

\- Czyli co? Jeszcze nigdy nie udało im się dostarczyć cię do aresztu? Czy może jakaś gruba laska przykuła cię do łóżka, jak ostro zabalowałeś w nocy, i obudziłeś się rano z myślą, że musisz spieprzać jak najszybciej, zanim wsmaruje cię w materac?

\- Zawsze tyle gadasz Surley? - Mruknął zniesmaczony chłopak.

\- Błagam, Gabriel. Jak krzykniesz w tym mieście "Surley" to zleci się sześciu facetów. A ja jestem jedyny w swoim rodzaju.

\- Okej. Więc, Gabrielu, byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś jednak się zamknął.

\- Jesteśmy na siebie skazani w najbliższym czasie... Jak ty się właściwie nazywasz?

\- Dean. Dean Winchester. - Powiedział ku wdzięczności Gabriela, który nie znosił myślenia o ludziach nie znając ich imion.

\- Świetnie, Dean. Lubisz magiczne sztuczki?

Przez chwilę jego nowy znajomy wyglądał jakby chciał powiedzieć coś niezbyt miłego. A nawet więcej niż jedną rzecz. Jednak widocznie przemyślał to trochę od strony praktycznej - nie wypada kłócić się z kimś, kto w najbliższym czasie będzie stanowić jedyne towarzystwo niedoli.

\- Zależy. Chociaż ogólnie nie przepadam za magią. - W sposobie, w jaki to powiedział było coś, co sprawiło, że Gabriel zdecydował się nie drążyć sprawy.

\- Ale chyba mogę liczyć na rundkę pokera, hm? Zanim umrę z nudów.

\- Niby to kuszące, bo wtedy pewnie się zamkniesz - Dean wyglądał jakby naprawdę rozważał czy nie będzie to dobre wyjście - No, ale z drugiej strony nie potrzebuję żeby jeszcze postawili mi zarzut morderstwa.

Gabriel uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i zaczął tasować karty.

ooo

Dean Winchester nie był typem zbyt gadatliwym. Jednak Gabrielowi to nie przeszkadzało, bo sam mógł mówić godzinami, robiąc przerwy tylko na zaczerpnięcie oddechu. Po kilku godzinach udało mu się dowiedzieć, że chłopak ma dziewiętnaście lat, (czyli jest dwa lata starszy od Gabriela. A wygląda na więcej. Ma w oczach coś takiego...) trafił do aresztu, bo lekko wstawiony prowadził Impalę, którą podprowadził ojcu, (kiedy to powiedział do Gabe'a dotarło, że w celi unosi się lekki zapach przetrawionego alkoholu. Wcześniej nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, bo... Cóż, jego ojciec od odejścia matki przez większość czasu chodził podchmielony. Nie, żeby ktokolwiek go za to winił. Nie dość, że był pisarzem, a u pisarzy alkoholizm to choroba gatunkowa, to jeszcze samotnie wychowywał pięciu synów.), ma młodszego brata, Sama, którego praktycznie wychowywał, tak, jak Gabriel Balthazara i Castiela (o tym też dobrze im się rozmawiało. To znaczy o zajmowaniu się młodymi), rzucił szkołę, bo i tak chce zostać mechanikiem (o dziwo nie roześmiał się na wieść o tym, że Gabriel ma zamiar zostać fryzjerem. Wręcz obiecał, że kiedyś wpadnie do jego salonu się ostrzyc) i słuchał zajebistej muzyki.

W chwili, gdy akurat rozpływali się nad tekstami Metalliki jak masło na gorącej patelni, na korytarzu przed celą rozległy się kroki.

Zza zakrętu wyłonił się Castiel, niosący w ręku pęk kluczy.

\- Cas? - Gabriel spojrzał pytająco na swojego młodszego brata - Czy ty cholero właśnie ogarniasz mi ucieczkę z paki?

Piętnastolatek pokręcił głową w milczeniu, po czym wbił zaciekawiony wzrok w Deana. Ten zmieszał się zauważalnie. Zasadniczo to Gabe mu się nie dziwił, bo najmłodszy Surley był zdecydowanie dziwny. Mało mówił, a jeśli już, to uważnie dobierał słowa i wypowiadał się zawsze w bardzo oficjalny sposób. Preferował wpatrywanie się w ludzi swoimi wielkimi, niemożliwie niebieskimi oczami.

\- A tak: to jest Dean Winchester, mój nowy kumpel. A to mój brat Castiel. - Dokonał szybkiej prezentacji - Więc powiesz mi, co tu robisz?

\- Posterunkowy dał mi klucze - wyjaśnił Castiel podzwaniając pękiem - Lucyfer zorganizował zwolnienie, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że Michael umieścił cię w areszcie.

Gabriel gwizdnął przez zęby. A tak, słodki Lulu, czarna owca rodziny. Odszedł z domu, kiedy Gabriel miał dwanaście lat i od tego czasu się nie widzieli. Musiał zająć się swoimi interesami. Przez "interesy" w tym przypadku należy rozumieć działalność bardziej na lewo niż na prawo. Wszyscy o tym wiedzieli, ale nikt nie mówił głośno.

Tak czy inaczej, Lucjan był cholernie wpływowy i do tego nadziany jak indyk na święto dziękczynienia. I, trzeba mu to przyznać, mimo kłótni z Chuckiem i Michaelem, nigdy nie zostawił młodszych braci na lodzie. Zawsze w świętą przesyłał wypasione prezenty i zawsze wiedział, kiedy przelać na konta odpowiednią ilość pieniędzy

Zwykle Gabriel wolał nie zastanawiać się jak Lucy je zdobywał - narkotyki, wymuszenia, kradzieże, prostytucja (no dobra, to było zabawne, bo gdy brał pod uwagę tę możliwość widział brata w kusej, różowej kiecce i boa, chwiejącego się na niemożliwie wysokich szpilkach) czy nawet mordowanie. W sumie to nie jego biznes. Tym martwił się Michał, bo jego to obchodziło.

\- Cudownie - Gabe zaśmiał się radośnie i skoczy na równe nogi. Castiel już otworzył celę, ale nagle jego starszy brat zatrzymał się wpół kroku. Odwrócił się i spojrzał wyczekująco na Deana - Podnoś leniwą dupę, Winchester. Zabieram cię stąd - powiedział, wyciągając do niego rękę.

Dean uniósł brew.

\- Jesteś pewniej, że to dobry pomysł?

\- To zajebisty pomysł. Chodź, zanim zmienię zdanie i jednak będziesz miał ten przypał. A tak mój brat wszystko załatwi.

\- No skoro tak stawiasz sytuację - rozpromienił się - Stary, jesteś wielki.

Następnego dnia Dean Winchester zniknął tak nagle jak się pojawił. Gabriel był pewien, że już nigdy go nie zobaczy.

ooo

Po pożegnaniu z liceum Gabriel zdecydował, że najwyższy czas się uniezależnić od rodziny. Oczywiście fundusz, na którym znajdowały się środki przeznaczone przez Chucka na studia średniego syna to było zdecydowanie zbyt mało na rozpoczęcie dorosłego życia. Najpierw przepracował dwa lata w cukierni. (Co było prawie tak dobre, jak zabawa z włosami, ale dużo bardziej zabójcze dla figury. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, gdyby nie Balthazar i jego regularne docinki oraz wyciąganie na treningi, to Gabe wypadałby z łóżka po obu stronach.) I, kiedy zaoszczędził wystarczająco, mógł wreszcie spełnić swoje marzenie - kupił niewielki lokal w Nowym Yorku i się tam przeprowadził, pozostawiając za sobą Bon Temps. Tu warto wspomnieć, że przy całym przedsięwzięciu pomocni byli starsi bracia. Lucyfer, chętny wesprzeć młodego, który szedł w jego ślady i opuszczał rodzinę (oraz prawie na pewno na złość Michaelowi) przelał mu trochę kasy. Potem to samo zrobił Michael mówiąc, że przydałoby mu się coś z legalnego źródła, gdyby ktoś przyczepił się do brudnej forsy Lucka. (Chociaż Gabriel uważał, że chodzi zwyczajnie o ambicje i przeciągnięcie młodszego rodzeństwa na swoją stronę w tym absurdalnym sporze.)

W mieście pełnym pokus i obietnic, jakim był Nowy York na cud zakrawało, że nie wydał wszystkich pieniędzy pierwszego dnia. Tylko drący się na całe gardło rozsądek przypominał mu, że może kiedyś będzie mógł sobie na to pozwolić, jak tylko jego sytuacja stanie się bardziej stabilna.

Teraz powinien zadbać o swój mały salon i o to, żeby jakoś się kręciło. Bo przecież to jego marzenie, które właśnie się spełnia...

Jak się okazało, Gabriel nie miał jeszcze pojęcia o spełniających się marzeniach.

Nie przewidział, że kilka naprawdę zadowolonych klientek puści w świat wieść o młodym i bardzo zdolnym fryzjerze i zrobi mu tak zajebistą reklamę. Musiał obsłużyć tyle kobiet, że pracował dwanaście godzin dziennie, a terminy miał zapełnione do miesiąca w przód.

Taki ruch oznaczał oczywiście wielki zysk. Ale też dużo roboty, z którą powoli przestawał dawać sobie radę.

Kiedy Balthazar zadzwonił, żeby radośnie ogłosić swoją przeprowadzkę do Nowego Yorku i zapytać o pracę, (Ale tylko tymczasową, póki nie zostanie profesjonalnym modelem. Gabriel uznał, że "tymczas" może być odpowiednio długi.) jego brat nie wahał się ani chwili. Ostatecznie i tak myślał już o zatrudnieniu asystentki. A zawsze lepiej pracować z kimś, do kogo ma się zaufanie (Nikt normalny nie powierzyłby Balthazarowi nawet głupiego ananasa, ale... No cóż, Gabriel do normalnych się nie zaliczał i mimo wszystko mu ufał.).

Potem wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Któregoś dnia się upili i postanowili przenieść swój zakład na Upper East Side - jedną z najbardziej burżujskich ulic w NYC. Posunięcie było ryzykowne - niewiele osób spoza kręgu manhattańskiej elity miało szansę utrzymać się na szczycie. Tuż przed wielkim otwarciem Castiel przyjechał, żeby rozpocząć wieczorowe studia na Nowojorskiej Akademii Sztuki, więc mieli już nawet słodkiego recepcjonistę do umawiania klientów na wizyty i robienia odtłuszczonej, bezkofeinowej latte waniliowej klientkom czekającym na swoją kolej.

Dopiero, gdy mając trzydzieści lat Gabriel prowadził jeden z najlepszych salonów fryzjerskich w mieście, miał ugruntowaną pozycję na rynku i kupę forsy, zrozumiał, że to było jego marzenie i właśnie się spełniło.

Dwa lata później Dean Winchester uznał za stosowne by ponownie pojawić się w jego życiu.

ooo

Gabriel z namaszczeniem przesuwał między palcami płomienne, poskręcane pukle. Były tak niemożliwie miękkie i jedwabiste, że miał ochotę bawić się nimi albo wtulić w nie twarz i wdychać zapach słodkiego, cynamonowego szamponu. Ale jego klientka, Rowena, mogłaby to uznać za dziwne. Była świeżym i cennym nabytkiem: bogata i popularna wśród elit kobieta interesu. To jeszcze nie był ten poziom spoufalenia, żeby się przytulać.

Fryzjer upiął jeden węzeł, sięgnął po grzebień, potem po nożyczki i... Kiedy chciał wziąć spray do włosów zorientował się, że brakuje mu ręki.

To była ta chwilą, kiedy naprawdę potrzebował Balthazara, a Balthazar jak zwykle siedział w poczekalni I flirtował z każdym, kto był w okolicy. Zwykle Gabe na to nie narzekał, bo jego brat był dzięki temu skarbnicą informacji, które na pewnym poziomie wtajemniczenia były cenniejszą walutą niż dolary, ale tym razem naprawdę potrzebował kogoś, kto mu cholera będzie sprzęt podawać.

\- Castiel! - zawołał co, przez wzgląd na trzymanie w zębach nożyczek brzmiało raczej jak ,Czaszel''.

\- Tak Gabrielu? - Młody jak zwykle pojawił się znikąd (jego bracia potrzebowali lat praktyki żeby przestać dostawać ataków serca za każdym razem, kiedy to robił) i wyjął z ust Gabriela te cholerne nożyczki.

\- Podaj mi to. - Polecił, wskazując na zawalony kosmetykami blat

\- Co?

\- No to. Leży tam koło tego. - wyjaśnił zirytowany.

Castiel spojrzał na niego głupio. Było widać, że nawet precyzyjne wskazówki brata nie przybliżyły mu, czym jest "to".

\- Nieważne. Sam sobie podam. Przytrzymaj ten grzebień.

Gdy młody spełnił polecenie (o radości jak raz mu się udało) Gabriel popsikał włosy Roweny różową, błyszczącą mgiełką, upiął je w jeszcze kilku miejscach i odsunął się z pełnym samozadowolenia uśmiechem.

\- Dobra piękna, teraz tak posiedź dwadzieścia minut. Chcesz żeby Castiel przyniósł ci coś do picia?

Mógł podziwiać w lustrze śliczny uśmiech Roweny, kiedy odpowiedziała:

\- Z przyjemnością napiłabym się szkockiej.

\- Nie ma problemu. Cassie, słyszałeś panią. Ruchy. - Polecił i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, skierował się do poczekalni, żeby wywlec stamtąd tlenioną dupę Balthazara.

Tak jak się spodziewał, jego brat siedział na środku kanapy, otoczony przez mniej lub bardziej urodziwe (ale za to wszystkie bardziej bogate) niewiasty i zabawiał je opowiadając jakąś anegdotkę z ostatniego brunchu na którym był.

Urwał wpół słowa, gdy Gabriel stanął przed nim, z rękoma splecionymi na piersi i morderczym wzrokiem, każdym ze 173 centymetrów swojego ciała okazując niezadowolenia i pogardę.

\- Och, niech zgadnę braciszku: Cas znowu nie wiedział, czym jest 'to' lub, jeśli akurat zechciałeś być precyzyjny 'to do włosów'? - Zapytał Balthazar z tym swoim krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy.

\- Wracaj. Do. Pracy. – wycedził Gabe - Natychmiast.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Młody nienawidził, kiedy Gabriel zachowywał się jak jego szef (a nie robił tego zbyt często. Serio, wolał pokojowo pracować na zasadach równości. No, ale dajcie spokój, czasem trzeba takiego wziąć za pysk!). Zwłaszcza przy kobietach. Widać było jak chętny jest do wdania się w pyskówkę.

Jednak zdecydował się na wyjście wyjątkowo niepopularne w rodzinie Surley i postanowił podążyć za głosem rozsądku.

\- Panie wybaczą, ale jestem niezbędny. - westchnął, wystając niechętnie. Zgarnął ze stołu szklankę z różowym soczkiem i podążył za bratem.

\- Widzę, że dalej zajmujesz się Roweną - mruknął bardzo cicho, gdy weszli do pracowni. Stanęli oparci o ścianę tak by mieć dobry widok na klientkę.

\- Taaa... Chryste, nie masz pojęcia ile ta laska ma włosów. - Odparł równie cicho.

\- Znając twoje fetysze, to pewnie stanął ci od samego czesania jej. - Wykazując się niezłym refleksem uniknął dźgnięcia łokciem w brzuch. - Nie żebym się dziwił. Laska świetnie się trzyma jak na swój wiek.

Gabriel spojrzał na niego, czekając aż rozwinie tę myśl i podzieli się zdobytymi w poczekalni rewelacjami o kobiecie niemal anonimowej

\- Gabe, ona ma już szósty krzyżyk na karku.

Mężczyzna wytrzeszczył oczy.

\- Zalewasz.

\- Nie, serio. Kojarzysz Crowleya? Facet ma już czterdziestkę. A ona jest jego matką.

Bracia jednocześnie spojrzeli na idealnie gładką i piękną twarz Roweny, a potem na jej piersi, które przypominały raczej dwie młode brzoskwinie aniżeli... Gabriel w sumie nie miał pojęcia, do czego można porównywać biust starych kobiet. Podwiędłe kalafiory?

\- Stary, to cholerna wiedźma. Albo wampir. Albo sprzedała pieprzoną duszę jakiemuś bogu operacji plastycznych. - Skwitował Gabriel, bez pytania zabierając Balthazarowi szklankę.

Jego nadzieję się spełniły i po wychyleniu jej poczuł, prócz smaku obrzydliwe słodkich truskawek, przyjemne pieczenie alkoholu.

\- Mówiłem żebyś nie pił w pracy. - powiedział, nie mogąc sobie darować.

Balthazara wzruszył ramionami.

\- Jasne. A Castielowi od dziesięciu lat mówimy żeby nie palił. Widzisz jakieś efekty?

\- I tak wiesz, że robimy to tylko dla zasady, z dziwnego poczucia obowiązku...

\- Ja to robię, bo zabawnie jest patrzeć jak chowa się po kątach. Wiesz, on nadal się nas boi...

\- ... Ale ty zwyczajnie nie możesz być nawalony. Jesteś jak instrumentariuszka neurochirurga, podasz mi piaskowy blond zamiast musztardowego i mamy pozamiatane.

Z pewnością Balthazar chciał wytoczyć jakieś bardzo logiczne argumenty, ale uniemożliwił mu to głośny wrzask, który dobiegł z poczekalni.

Sekundę później Castiel, wyraźnie przerażony, balansując na cienkiej granicy, która dzieliła go od paniki, pojawił się przed nimi.

\- Obawiam się, że pani Waldorf odeszły wody i lada chwilą rozpocznie się poród. - Oznajmił nieco drżącym głosem.

Jego starsi bracia przybrali równie nietęgie miny.

\- Co kurwa? - Zapytał inteligentnie Gabriel.

\- Ale na mojej kanapie? - Jęknął Balthazara - Niech jedzie do szpitala!

Castiel zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na niego niepewnie

\- Obawiam się, że jednak trzeba ją tam zawieźć. Chyba, że chcemy ryzykować dywanem i narażeniem się panu Waldorfowi, a co za tym idzie własnym życiem.

Gabriel spojrzał znacząco na Balthazara.

Balthazar pobladł.

\- Chyba żartujesz. Nie-e, Bentley ma już jedno łożysko, nie trzeba jej więcej. Zwłaszcza na tapicerce.

\- Słyszałeś Casa, trzeba ją zawieźć do szpitala. A on tego nie zrobi. Rozbije się zanim wyjedzie z garażu.

\- Nie ma mowy, Gabrielu. Ja się porzygam i tyle z tego będzie...

Z poczekalni doszedł kolejny, przeciągły jęk i zaniepokojone, niebezpiecznie wysokie, kobiece głosy.

\- Ale z ciebie ciota. - warknął Gabriel i sam pobiegł na ratunek nieszczęsnej pani Waldorf i pięknej, czerwonej kanapie.

ooo

W tym samym czasie przed zakładem fryzjerskim "Gabriel" zatrzymała się czarna Impala.

Dean Winchester wysiadł z niej trzaskając drzwiami (Zaraz potem poczuł wyrzuty sumienia, bo przecież nie powinien wyżywać się na Dziecince. W końcu to Sam zawalił.) i stanął z ramionami splecionymi na piersi, patrząc wyczekująco na swojego młodszego brata.

Młodszy Winchester siedział na miejscu pasażera, utrzymując na twarzy minę nadąsanego dziesięciolatka, który nie zje jebanego szpinaku, bo nie.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Dean wykorzystał swoje najgroźniejsze Spojrzenie Starszego Brata®, które było ciosem poniżej pasa, stosowanym tylko w sytuacjach ostatecznych. Ale tym razem Sam skrewił do tego stopnia, że należało mu się jak psu buda/chłopu ziemia (niepotrzebne skreślić).

Widocznie w końcu do niego dotarło, że jest na przegranej pozycji, bo zdecydował się ustąpić.

Wysiadł grzecznie i nawet nie trzasnął drzwiami. Chociaż nie obyło się bez Suczej Twarzy®.

Dean złapał go za nadgarstek, na wypadek, gdyby skurczybyk chciał uciekać, i pociągnął do przeszklonych drzwi.

Kiedy wyciągnął rękę by je pchnąć otworzyły się z impetem i tylko lata ćwiczenia refleksu uratowały go przed wylądowaniem na chodniku. Nie zdążył nawet zakląć, bo ledwo umknął przed drzwiami, oberwał ciężarną kobietą.

Facet, który ją prowadził wpadł na Deana, z trudem utrzymał ich w pionie.

Ona wrzasnęła głośno i histerycznie, on popatrzył na Deana... I wtedy Winchester go rozpoznał.

\- Surley? - Zapytał niepewnie.

\- Winchester?

\- Jak się panu czuje? - Sam już stał po drugiej stronie kobiety i podtrzymywał ją ramieniem.

\- A JAK CI SIĘ KURWA WYDAJE?! JA TU WŁAŚNIE RODZĘ! - wydarła się w odpowiedzi.

Z salonu wybiegł kolejny mężczyzna, brunet o błękitnych oczach. Winchester rozpoznał w nim małego Castiela

\- Co tu się dzieje? Myślałem, że już jedziecie...

Nagle Gabriel się uśmiechnął tym swoim wrednym uśmiechem, który Dean widział u niego, gdy wychodzili z posterunku, mijając wściekłego Davesa.

\- Pamiętasz, że masz u mnie dług Dean-o? - Zapytał i odsunął się od ciężarnej. Ta całym ciężarem ciała (a właściwie to dwóch) zawisła na Samie.

Młody posłał Deanowi błagalne spojrzenie.

"Studiowałem prawo, nie medycynę Dean. Jestem prawnikiem nie lekarzem. Prawnikiem Dean!"

\- Chyba żartujesz, Gabe...

\- Jak raz jestem cholernie poważny. Zawieź ją do szpitala i będziemy kwita. - Powiedział wesoło fryzjer, po czym popatrzył na swojego brata- Cas pojedzie z tobą. Powinniście sobie poradzić, chłopcy.

Dean pomyślał, że powinien jednak wtedy z godnością odsiedzieć swoją karę. Bycie komuś coś winnym zawsze się tak kończyło...

\- Dobra, Sam daj ją tutaj... - Polecił.

Brat z ulgą przekazał mu kobietę, zachowując się trochę jakby ciąża była ciężką, zakaźną chorobą przenoszoną drogą kropelkową. (Co w sumie się zgadza, wyjąwszy drogę kropelkową.)

\- Jesteś pewien, że dasz sobie radę sam...- Zapytał Sam, ale raczej dla zasady niż z faktycznej chęci pomocy.

Wprawdzie powinienem cię ze sobą zabrać, przytrzymać za kłaki i zmusić do patrzenia... – Pomyślał ze złością, ale ostatecznie sobie odpuścił.

\- Nie, jadę z Casem, damy sobie radę. Ty zostań tutaj, Gabriel ostrzyże cię na koszt firmy, dobra?

Gabe wymamrotał coś niezadowolony, ale nie odmówił. Sam nie wyglądał na przekonanego. Patrząc na to, co działo się w ostatnim czasie w nowym Jorku i w jakim położeniu się znaleźli, Dean rozumiał, czemu młody nie chce się rozdzielać i zostawać w obcym miejscu z obcym facetem.

No, ale nie popadajmy w paranoje, przecież Oni nie wpadną nagle do fryzjera, żeby się ostrzyc.

\- Hej, Surley to porządny gość, możesz mu zaufać - zapewnił, choć daleko mu było od pewności.

Ale postanowił zdać się na tego dzieciaka, który spędził z Gabrielem prawie dziesięć godzin w celi i nawet nie miał aż takiej ochoty go zabić.

Sam skinął głową, a pani Waldorf uderzyła dwie oktawy wyżej, jakby chciała uświadomić im, że te 30 sekund stracone na rozmowę mogą być kluczowe.

\- No już dobra, idziemy - parsknął Dean. Posłał ostatnie znaczące spojrzenie Samowi i odwrócił się w stronę samochodu. - Chodź Cas, musisz mi pomóc. W kieszeni mam kluczyki, otwórz wóz, o tamten, tak, tamto czarne cudo...

ooo

Gabriel będzie mógł na łożu śmierci, rozliczając swoje całe życiem, powiedzieć, że umiera szczęśliwy, bo miał okazję zobaczyć prawdziwą doskonałość. Perfekcje w każdym calu, największe dzieło sztuki Matki Natury.

Sama Winchestera.

A raczej jego włosy. ( Chociaż reszta też była niczego sobie.)

Już na pierwszy rzut oka było widać, jakie są miękkie i mocne, gęste i błyszczące, falowały lekko na wietrze, a Gabriel czuł fizyczny ból powstrzymując się przed dotknięciem ich. Nieco niedbałe przycięcie nadawało im tylko naturalnego uroku, a bokobrody były męskie i seksowne.

Brat Deana stał jeszcze chwilę patrząc na idących ku czarnemu rzęchowi mężczyzn, wyraźnie spięty, jakby chciał się upewnić, że po drodze nic ich nie zabije.

Ci Winchesterowie to muszą mieć ciekawe życie. - odnotował w myślach Gabriel.

\- Idziesz, dzieciaku? Jak widzisz, nic ich nie zjadło. - Rzucił, po czym odwrócił się i przeszedł przez przeszklone drzwi do wnętrza zakładu.

W poczekalni nadal panowało zamieszanie, ale Balthazarowi udało się uspokoić już większość kobiet. Wbrew temu, co wyobrażali sobie mężczyźni, "odejście wód" wcale nie oznaczało brodzenia po kolana. Prawdę mówiąc jedyną szkodą, jaką poniosła kanapa była niewielka, wilgotna plama, teraz pachnąca środkiem do czyszczenia tapicerek.

Balthazar, który siedział u boku łkającej w jego ramię panny Paradise, uniósł wzrok i popatrzył pytająco najpierw na Gabriela, a potem na coś za jego plecami, prawdopodobnie Sama.

\- To Sam, brat kumpla - wyjaśnił lakonicznie - biorę go na fotel zamiast pani Waldorf.

\- Cześć - przywitali się Sam.

\- Hej. Balthazar. - Brat Gabriela skinął głową, bez skrępowania "obczajając" (to to spojrzenie, pod którym czujesz się jak sztuka mięsa, bo wiesz, że właśnie dostajesz punkty za figurę, fryzurę, ciuchy i całą resztę) Sama. Panna Paradise na chwilę zapomniała o swoim szoku i rozpaczy i robiła to samo.

Gabriel poczuł niewielki przypływ współczucia.

\- Lepiej idź na fotel zanim te harpie rozerwą cię na strzępy. - poradził i lekko pchnął Sama w stronę pracowni.

Mężczyzna wymamrotał coś, wyraźnie nieco skrępowany i oddalił się pospiesznie.

\- Niezły. Siedem na dziesięć - przyznał z aprobatą Balthazar

\- Osiem - poprawiła Paradise.

\- To tylko klient.

\- Czy czyni go to mniej niezłym? Zresztą nie rób ze mnie kretyna...

\- Nie muszę, sam doskonale dajesz sobie radę.

\- ...ale on nie jest jednym z naszych klientów. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi.

\- Nosi flanelową koszulę - sprecyzowała Paradise.

Gabriel wywrócił oczami.

\- To dłuższa historia, jasne? Potem ci opowiem. - Powiedział do brata - Acha, pamiętaj, że za dziesięć minut musisz rozczesać Rowene. I zadzwoń do Pameli i zapytaj czy ma chwilę, bo potrzebujemy zastępstwa za Casa. Nie mam pojęcia, kiedy wróci.

\- Aye-aye, kapitanie - Balthazar zasalutował niedbale i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko.

ooo

\- Pierdolony Nowy Jork! - Wrzasnął Dean i z całej siły walnął w klakson. Dziecinka dodała swój słodki głos do kakofonii miejskiej ulicy w godzinach szczytu. Kierowca natychmiast czule pogłaskał ją po desce rozdzielczej, po raz kolejny tego dnia, przepraszając w myślach za to, że się na niej wyżywa. - Nienawidzę tego zasranego miasta.

Castiel uniósł wzrok znad telefonu, w którego GPSie starał się znaleźć jakąś trasę objazdową, która pozwoli dotrzeć im do szpitala przed pierwszymi urodzinami Waldorfa juniora.

\- Musisz tu być naprawdę krótko - stwierdził tym swoim zachrypniętym głosem.

\- Skąd wiesz? - Zapytał odruchowo Dean. Dotychczas był przekonany, że on i Sam dobrze się wpasowują w tę menażerię, jaką jest NYC- Nie mogę go nienawidzić będąc jednym z mieszkańców?

\- Och oczywiście, że możesz. Ale stali mieszkańcy są przyzwyczajeni do tego ruchu. No i nowojorczycy mają w sobie to coś. Ducha tego miasta, którego zwyczajnie po nich widać. - Wyjaśnił w dość mętny według Deana sposób.

\- Masz na myśli aurę i inne takie..?

O dziwo, Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko. Był to pierwszy jego uśmiech, który Dean widział i był pełen czegoś, co mogło uchodzić za pobłażanie.

\- Nie wierzę w takie rzeczy. Po prostu... Pewnie nie zrozumiesz. Nie jesteś dostatecznie wielkim dziwakiem.

Dean spojrzał przelotnie w jego niebieskie oczy. Ich wyraz był tak nieodgadniony, że przez chwilę Winchester zastanawiał się, czy Castiel sobie z niego nie kpi.

\- Nie kpię sobie z ciebie, nie rób takiej skonsternowanej miny - powiedział Cas, jakby czytał jego myśli - Ja naprawdę jestem dziwakiem-artystą. Ty sprawiasz wrażenie normalnego.

\- Ja na twoim miejscu nie byłbym taki pewien tej normalności - jego wargi wykrzywił lekki grymas. Powiedzieć, że on i Sam są normalni to jak powiedzieć, że Sasha Gray dobrze się prowadzi. - Chociaż możesz mieć rację co do tego, że artysta ze mnie żaden. Nie jestem specjalnie uczuciowy.

Cas wymruczał coś cicho i tym razem Dean był pewien, że mężczyzna jest rozbawiony. Brzmiało to trochę jak "wszyscy tak mówią".

Dean miał odpowiedź na końcu języka, jakąś suchą uwagę na temat tego, że jego uczucia to w żadnej mierze sprawa Castiela, ale sobie darował. Jeszcze, boże uchowaj, Surley uznałby to za zaproszenie do dyskusji. Lepiej uciąć temat.

Po pięciu minutach milczenia, Dean uznał, że nie może znieść tej cholernej ciszy (Metaforycznej. Bo w sensie dosłownym to nadal mieli akompaniament ruchu ulicznego i cichego pojękiwania pani Waldorf.) i palącego spojrzenia Castiela. Serio, jeśli ta cholera będzie jeszcze chwilę gapić się na jego profil to Dean skończy jak Harvey Dent.

\- Przestań się na mnie patrzeć, Cas. Gały na GPSa i szukaj nam drogi ucieczki z tego piekła.

\- Przepraszam - mężczyzna spuścił wzrok z powrotem na ekran smartfona – po prostu masz niesamowicie regularne rysy twarzy. Wprawdzie nie mam przy sobie wzorca, ale jestem niemal pewien, że odpowiada wykreślonemu przez da Vinciego wzorcowi idealnych proporcji oblicza.

Dobra. To było...

\- Stary, to najdziwniejszy komplement, jaki w życiu usłyszałem. A jeden był po klingońsku. - Powiedział w końcu.

\- To dobrze? - zapytał Cas, ponownie zbijając Deana z tropu.

Czy dobrze? Cholera wie. To było zwykłe stwierdzenie, za którym nie kryła się żadna sprecyzowana opinia.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział szczerze.

\- Z pewnością wywarło na tobie jakieś wrażenie, jak każde odstępstwo od normy.

\- Ty cały jesteś odstępstwem od normy - odparł Dean. Skoro już bawili się w szczere i niezręczne uwagi i stwierdzenia, których normalnie nie wypowiada się na głos.

Oczywiście nie chodziło my tylko o to całe gadanie o Da Vincim. Raczej o całokształt Castiela - od tego koszmarnego trenczu (,którego nawet logo Burberry dyskretnie wyszyte na mankiecie nie czyniło mniej koszmarnym), przez elektryzujące spojrzenie, po zachrypnięty głos, który brzmiał tak tajemniczo, że u każdego innego sprawiałby wrażenie sztucznej pozy, ale u Castiela wypadał naturalnie. Pasował do tego nieco oderwanego od rzeczywistości sposoby bycia.

To, że mężczyzna, w przeciwieństwie do każdego normalnego człowieka, nie wyglądał na urażonego, nawet Deana nie zdziwiło.

\- Zatem mogę uznać, że cały zrobiłem na tobie wrażenie. - stwierdził spokojnie - Za tymi światłami skręć w prawo. Znalazłem dobry objazd do szpitala.

ooo

\- Wszystko w porządku? - Gabriel zagadnął do Roweny, jak tylko wszedł do pracowni. Kobieta nie odpowiedziała i dopiero wtedy zwrócił uwagę na tkwiące w jej uszach, różowe słuchawki.

Dobra, przynajmniej nie będzie musiał zabawiać jej swoim gadaniem.

\- No i co robimy z tą dżunglą, dzieciaku? - Stanął za Samem, kładąc dłonie na jego muskularnych ramionach.

\- Ścinamy - mruknął niechętnie mężczyzna patrząc na niego w lustrze.

\- Chyba żartujesz - zgrozą w głosie Gabe'a była w stu procentach autentyczna - Jak to: ścinamy?

Widocznie Sam nie oszalał całkowicie, bo wyglądał na równie niechętnego dokonania tego brutalnego świętokradztwa.

\- Na krótko. Tak jak ma Dean.

\- Ale... Jak można? Przecież... - Nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiednich słów po prostu wsunął dłoń we włosy Sama i przeczesał je palcami. Tak jak się spodziewał, był idealnie miękkie i gładkie.

\- Wiem. Po prostu jestem w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Albo ty to zrobisz albo on.

Winchester przygryzł wargę i pokręcił głową, jakby ten temat był zbyt bolesny, by go ciągnąć.

\- Dobra. Rozumiem - powiedział, chociaż tak naprawdę wcale nie rozumiał. Jakim potworem w głębi serca musi być Dean Winchester skoro jest zdolny do takich rzeczy?- W takim razie, przesiądź się tam - wskazał na fotel do mycia włosów. - Potem najwyżej uczcimy ich pamięć minutą ciszy.

\- Właściwie to, co twoje włosy zrobiły twojemu bratu? - Zapytał, gdy Sam wpół leżał z głową odchyloną do tyłu i włosami białymi od spienionego szamponu truskawkowego.

Mężczyzna zawahał się i to powiedziało Gabrielowi, że to jedna z takich rzeczy, o których trudno powiedzieć tak, by nie brzmiały przynajmniej dziwnie.

\- Chodzi o bójkę. - zaczął w końcu - Wiesz Dean zawsze mówił, że są za długie i niepraktyczne, a ja zawsze upierałem się, że to nie jest problem. A ostatnio biliśmy się z trzema facetami w barze i...

\- Niech zagadnę, przytrzymali cię za włosy i tłukli aż miło?

Sam posłał mu krzywy uśmiech, który z tej perspektywy wyglądał bardzo zabawnie.

\- Ta, coś w tym stylu. Tylko, że jak zwykle to on oberwał, bo musiał mnie bronić. No i obiecał, że jak tylko jego twarz odzyska normalny kolor osobiście zawiezie mnie do fryzjera.

\- No ładnie. - Gabe zagwizdał przez zęby. Wyłączył wodę i podał Samowi ręcznik - Masz, wytrzyj włosy i wracaj tam. - polecił - Więc, o co się biliście?

Sam po wytarciu włosów potrząsnął głową trochę jak zmokły pies, i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Nie pamiętam. Byliśmy pijani. – Odparł szybko.

\- Najnędzniejsza wymówka z możliwych. - wytknął mu, zerkając znad zestawu nożyczek - Ale okej, rozumiem, że to nie moja sprawa.

Czując się jak kat ostrzący topór przed egzekucją, wybrał błyszczące narzędzie zbrodni.

\- Taz, jest u ciebie grzebień dwunastka? - Zapytał brata, który w międzyczasie zaczął już rozczesywać włosy Roweny

\- Czekaj sekundę... - Balthazar dokonał szybkiego rozeznania w całym fryzjerskim uzbrojeniu, które zawalało blat. Znalazłszy grzebień rzucił go Gabrielowi.

\- Dzięki. To, co Sammy, lecimy z tym koksem?

\- Ej, kiedyś odrosną - rzucił nieco rozbawiony zbolałą miną Gabriela.

\- Okej. Wtedy chcę je z powrotem zobaczyć. - zadeklarował poważnie fryzjer.

\- Stary, sprawiasz, że zaczynam się czuć jak zbędna narośl na moich włosach...

\- No wiesz, jak bardzo chcesz to może pozwolimy ci wpaść gościnnie na naszą randkę, prawda skarby?

Pewien (z resztą całkiem słusznie), że wygląda jak idiota, czule pogłaskał mokre, splątane włosy.

Sam zaśmiał się krótko, patrząc na niego w lustrze, jednak dostrzegł coś, co sprawiło, że jego twarz natychmiast ściągnął wyraz niepokoju.

Gabriel odwrócił się na pięcie w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak przeszklone drzwi do poczekalni otwierają się. Równym krokiem weszło trzech facetów. Po środku szedł postawny mężczyzna o długich, siwych włosach, ubrany w fioletowy garnitur. Kain - nowojorski milioner-filantrop. Towarzyszyli mu Gadrael - zawsze ubrany na czarno blondyn, który wszędzie reprezentował Metatrona, właściciela firmy ubezpieczeniowej. Plotka głosiła, że jego szef jest paranoikiem i boi się wychodzić z domu, więc wszędzie posyła Gada - i Crowley, znany szerzej, jako 'mhroczna kulka chamstwa i krętactwa'. Mimo tego, że ostatni prezentował się, zdaniem Gabriela, jakoś mało majestatycznie, od całej trójki biła taka ilość zajebistości, że nie mógł powstrzymać się przez zaśpiewaniem pod nosem:

\- The party don't start 'til I walk in...

\- Gabe - wycedził Sam, z powrotem przyciągając jego uwagę. Pochylił głowę a mokre kosmyki przesłoniły jego twarz - Muszę się stąd zabrać. Natychmiast.

\- Co? Dlaczego? - Zapytał szczerze zaskoczony.

Sam pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego bałaganie.

\- Proszę, to sprawa życia i śmierci, jasne? - Powiedział cichym, pełnym napięcia głosem - Dean mówił, że jesteś godny zaufania, więc wszystko ci wyjaśnię, obiecuję, tylko pomóż mi się zwinąć zanim oni mnie zobaczą.

Dobra, facet nie żartował, a Gabriel nie chciał problemów.

\- Tam - wskazał drzwi, które znajdowały się ledwie dwa kroki od nich - jest wyjście na klatkę. Schodami w górę, pierwsze drzwi po lewej to moje mieszkanie. Czekaj tam - polecił.

Potem odwrócił się i raźnym krokiem ruszył ku nowoprzybyłym, którzy zawzięcie o czymś dyskutowali.

Rowena tymczasem z wdziękiem wstała z fotela i posłała mężczyznom słodki uśmiech.

\- Fergusie, spinki od mankietów ci się przekrzywiły. - Powiedziała, zamiast powitania.

Crowley zacisnął zęby i sztywno skinął głową, uznając za stosowne by nie wdawać się w dyskusję na temat tego, że rzeczone spinki są okrągłe.

\- Matko.

\- Dzień dobry Roweno, wyglądasz doprawdy czarująco. - Kain pochylił się by pocałować jej drobniutką dłoń.

\- Witam, pani Roweno. - Dodał reprezentant Metatrona.

\- Kainie, Gadreelu jak zawszę miło was widzieć. - Zagruchała - Kochanie, jak zdrowie twojego szefa?

\- Powoli ulega poprawie. Pan Metatron przesyła pozdrowienia. - Odpowiedział Gadrael.

\- Witam panów - bezceremonialnie wtrącił się Gabriel - mógłbym jakoś pomóc?

\- Ach, Surley - Kain uśmiechną się uśmiechem, który nie sięgnął jego oczu -masz może jakiś wolne miejsce? Powinienem chyba trochę podciąć końcówki.

\- Dla pana zawsze. - zapewnił fryzjer, szczerząc radośnie zęby - Zapraszam na fotel.

Niepisana zasada w najwyższych kręgach mówiła jasno: jeżeli Kain czegoś chce, należy stanąć na głowie by mu to dać. Więc w grę wchodziło nawet odwołanie wszystkich innych klientów, gdyby było to konieczne.

\- Fantastycznie. Przynajmniej nie zmarnuję czasu czekając na Rowene .

\- Och, wybaczcie mi chłopcy. Nie miałam pojęcia, że to potrwa tak długo. - westchnęła dramatycznie kobieta - Przepraszam, że musicie na mnie czekać.

Crowley parsknął.

\- Daruj sobie, i tak wiem, że zrobiłaś to specjalnie. Żeby podkreślić swoją wyższość...

\- Fergusie! Jak możesz w ogóle mówić takie rzeczy? - Zapytała zszokowana, potrząsając głową dla lepszego efektu. - Nie chcę niczego podkreślać. Jeśli nie masz ochoty na mnie czekać, to proszę bardzo, droga wolna. Sama pójdę na spotkanie, tylko potem nie narzekaj, że o wszystkim dowiadujesz się z drugiej ręki.

Gabriel dyskretnie spojrzał na Kaina i Gadreela. Pierwszy wyglądał na dość rozbawionego tą przepychanką, drugi tylko wzniósł oczy ku niebu. Tak właśnie powinien wyglądać obraz "Borze zielony, znowu to samo".

Widać było, że kreatywność Crowleya w kwestii wymyślania przekleństw i tortur jest w tej chwili w szczytowej formie. Jednak, pewnie ze względu na obecność partnerów biznesowych, zdecydował się pozostawić je dla siebie.

\- Dobra. - syknął w końcu - Świetnie. Poczekamy tutaj. Surley, którykolwiek z was, przynieś mi martini.

Krokiem nadąsanego pięciolatka, który nie dostał deseru, poszedł ku szezlongowi stojącemu nieopodal. Było to specjalne miejsce dla oczekujących, którzy towarzyszyli klientom. W przeciwieństwie do ustawionej blisko drzwi kanapy pozwalało pozostać w zasięgu głosu. A Crowley bardzo nie chciał stracić kontroli nad tym, co mówi jego matka.

Poza tym, wielkie okno pozwalało obserwować przechodniów i samochody. Jeden z nich szczególnie go interesował.

\- Dla mnie woda cytrynowa. - rzucił beznamiętnie Gadreel i poszedł usiąść koło niego.

Gabriel chrząknął znacząco, patrząc na Balthazara, który nonszalancko oparty o ścianę piłował paznokcie i, jak zawszę, gdy można było coś podsłuchać/trzeba było coś zrobić udawał, że go nie ma.

\- Jestem fryzjerem, nie barmanem. - Oznajmił, patrząc buntowniczo na Gabriela.

\- Fantastycznie. Więc Pamela zrobi napoje a ty zajmiesz się Kainem. Tylko nie spieprz. Wiesz, mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie. - Odparł raźno. W jego złotych oczach kryło się wyzwanie.

Założę się, że nie dasz rady i będę miał pretekst, żeby obciąć ci premię.

W końcu Balthazar uległ.

Gabriel mógłby przysiąc, że gdy go mijał mamrotał coś jak:

\- Jasssne my wszystko zrobimy, bo jesteśmy cholernym murzynem, a Gabe będzie się zabawiać z jakimś przyssstojniakiem. Pewnie. Cudownie. Już mi odpierdala z przemęczenia.

ooo

\- Wiesz, Dean, twoja cera nabiera powoli odcienia bone wpadającego w jaśminowy. Co ciekawe, na policzkach jesteś pąsowy. - Stwierdził Castiel tonem badacza, który właśnie zaobserwował fascynujące zachowanie nowoodkrytego gatunku rozwielitki.

Dean siedział na krześle w poczekalni porodówki i patrzył tępo w ścianę. Możliwe, że Castiel miał rację, co do jego barw, Dean nie miał pojęcia, bo nie zrozumiał żadnej z wymienionych nazw kolorów.

Ale brzmiały adekwatnie do tego jak się czuł.

Dziwnie i źle.

Walczyły w nim bardzo sprzeczne uczucia. Z jednej strony było mu niedobrze i miał ochotę uciekać, z sal przebijały się na sterylny korytarz głośne wrzaski i Dean, chcąc nie chcąc, nie mógł wyprzeć z umysłu obrazu rodzących kobiet. Z drugiej strony było mu trochę przykro. I to było dziwne. To miejsce było zarezerwowane dla przyszłych ojców i to jakoś przypomniało my, że nigdy nim nie będzie, nie w tym życiu, jakie wiedzie z Samem (Dean zawsze chciał być ojcem. Pewnie dlatego, że przy Samie nabył wprawy i naprawdę to polubił. Ale prędzej strzeli sobie w głowę niż zafunduje kolejnemu pokoleniu Winchesterów takie dzieciństwo, jakie mieli on i jego brat).

Tak czy inaczej chciał uciekać, a nie mógł, bo ponurą pielęgniarka, która z twarzy podejrzanie przypominała Elronda, kazała im siedzieć do przyjazdu pana Waldorfa, bo przecież to oni przywieźli jego żonę.

\- Chodźmy stąd. - poprosił cicho, patrząc na zwarte czubku swoich butów - Zaraz się porzygam.

\- Nie wiedziałeś skąd się biorą dzieci? - Zapytał Castiel i Dean był zmuszony spojrzeć na jego twarz, by upewnić się, że mężczyzna z niego nie drwi.

Nieważne jak dziwne było to pytanie, prawie na pewno było również zadane całkowicie poważnie. Cas wyglądał na szczerze zainteresowanego.

\- Co? Oczywiście, że wiem skąd się biorą dzieci. - Obruszył się - Jestem od tego specjalistą!

Teraz ciekawość zastąpiła konsternacja.

\- Nie myślałem, że jesteś ojcem...

\- Co? Nie! Geez, Cas, ty tak poważnie? - Zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

\- A czy wyglądam jakbym żartował, Dean?

Nie, nie wyglądał. Ani trochę.

\- Nie wyglądasz. Ani trochę. Chodziło mi o to, że jestem specjalistą od seksu. - Sprostował i chwile potem tego pożałował.

Castiel zastanowił się nad jego słowami.

\- Nie przypuszczałem, ze życie seksualne to odpowiedni temat do rozmowy przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Chociaż z drugiej strony żyjemy w społeczeństwie, w którym seks już niemal nie jest tabu, więc być może kiedyś pytanie o ulubioną konfigurację w łóżku będzie niemal tak dobrym początkiem, jak pytanie o pogodę. Jak myślisz?

Dean o mało nie rzucił się do nóg siostry Elronda, gdy ta wyszła zza zakrętu korytarza.

\- Bogu dzięki - sapnął na jej widok, podrywając się z krzesła. Tak oto został uratowany od odpowiedzi - Coś wiadomo?

\- Dwa podpisy i będą mogli panowie iść. - Zapewniła takim tonem, jakby informowała, że jego matka i żona właśnie spłonęły na suficie i nawet popioły nie zostały (i wcale nie byłoby jej z tego powodu przykro).

-Nareszcie. Chodź Cas, zwijamy się. - Rzucił nienaturalnie radosnym tonem.

Gdy oddalali się korytarzem za pielęgniarką żaden z nich nie zwrócił uwagi na leżący pod krzesłem Deana telefon

Wyświetlacz pokazywał siedem nieodebranych połączeń od Sama.

ooo

Gabriel zastał Sama w swoim salonie.

Mężczyzna siedział na kanapie i patrzył się na swój telefon jakby ten spalił mu psa i zgwałcił dom. Ewentualnie odwrotnie.

\- Dean nie odbiera? - Zapytał rozwalając się obok na wielkiej, miękkiej kanapie.

\- Boję się, że coś mu się stało - mruknął Sam, niechętnie odkładając urządzenie na stolik. - Gabe... Oni dalej tam są? - Spojrzenie zielonych oczu było pełne niepokoju.

\- Masz na myśli Croweya, Kaina i Gadreela? Nie inaczej, dzieciaku. I będą pewnie jeszcze przez jakieś pół godziny.

Winchester przez chwilę wyglądał jakby liczył coś w myślach.

\- W takim razie musisz coś dla mnie zrobić. Idź na dół i... - Zaczął, ale Gabriel przerwał mu bezceremonialnie.

\- A-a - pogroził palcem - dla ciebie wszystko kochany, ale najpierw wyjaśnienia. Jesteś mi winien kilka słów na temat tego, co tu się odpierdala.

\- Posłuchaj, ja wiem, że obiecałem, ale możemy mieć mało czasu...

\- Więc lepiej zacznij mówić. Szybko i zwięźle. - Doradził Surley, splatając ręce na piersi, aby podkreślić jak bardzo nigdzie się stąd nie rusza póki nie usłyszy odpowiedzi.

\- Jesteś niemożliwy...

\- Często mi to mówią.

Sam westchnął cicho, po czym na jednym tchu wypalił:

\- Kiedy byliśmy mali jeden facet, Azazel zabił naszą matkę, dzieciństwo z ojcem spędziliśmy pomagając mu w zemście a teraz jeździmy i rozbijamy siatkę przestępczą.

Brew Gabriela powędrowała w górę.

\- Przepraszam, co?

\- No wiesz... - Winchester wykonał dość nieokreślony gest rękoma (mogło to uchodzić za próbę pantomimy czwartorzędowej struktury białek) - Zwalczamy złych gości. Z tej samej organizacji, która zabiła nam rodziców. I Crowley... Cholera Crowley jest na samym szczycie. A Kain to wpływowy niezależny gracz. Oni nas szukają, Gabe, bo wytłukliśmy im sporo ludzi. - W jego głosie brzmiała rozpacz.

\- Czekaj, jesteście superbohaterami? - Upewnił się Gabriel. Całkiem serio, jak głupio by to nie brzmiało.

Dwóch braci, którym źli ludzie odebrali wszytko, staje do walki przeciwko nim i reszcie świata - brzmiało całkiem jak zarys komiksu. Może nawet gdzieś już to czytał...

\- Nie mamy żadnych supermocy...

\- Batman też nie miał. Ani Iron Man. A byli zajebiści. - przypomniał Gabriel

\- No dobra, nam też brak supermocy nie przeszkadza w byciu zajebistymi. - Przyznał Sam, a cień uśmiechu zatańczył na jego ustach. Jednak zaraz spoważniał – Przestań mnie rozpraszać, to poważna sprawa.

\- Okej, zatem bądźmy poważni. - Powiedział z udawaną powagą, którą demaskowało jego wesołe spojrzenie.

Było nie na miejscu. Ale taki przejęty Sam, z mokrymi włosami sterczącymi na wszystkie strony, wyglądał w sposób, który po prostu zmuszał do uśmiechu.

Mężczyzna westchnął czując, że do niczego więcej Gabriela nie zmusi.

\- Musisz zejść na dół i czekać na Deana. Kiedy przyjedzie zabroń mu wchodzić, jasne? On ich nienawidzi. To znaczy, ja też ich nienawidzę, ale on jest narwany. Jeśli zobaczy Crowleya wyciągnie broń i zrobi tu burdel malowany krwią. Dlatego przy okazji powinieneś się pozbyć tych kobiet z poczekalni, gdyby wszystko potoczyło się źle. Może im się coś stać.

No dobra, taka wizja jednak dała radę pogorszyć Gabrielowy humor.

Potencjalne ofiary w ludziach nie napawały optymizmem, podobnie jak wojna z mafią w jago salonie.

\- Mało mieliście salonów fryzjerskich w NYC, co dzieciaku?

Sam spuścił wzrok, nieco zawstydzony.

\- Przepraszam, że cię w to wciągam - powiedział cicho - gdybym miał wybór nigdy bym tego nie robił, ale...

\- Taaa, rozumiem, sytuacja podbramkowa - mruknął, wstając - doceniam, że przynajmniej nie trzymasz mnie w błogiej niewiedzy. Wtedy przy pierwszym trupie mogłoby być niezręcznie.

\- Daj spokój, nie dopuścimy do tego, żeby coś się stało. Po prostu zrób to, o co cię poprosiłem...

\- A potem zwijacie się i nie chcę was nigdy więcej widzieć. - oznajmił.

Nie żeby nie chciał. Prawdę mówiąc chętnie zobaczyłby znowu Sama, bo, cholera jasna, ten facet był miły i bardzo się Gabrielowi spodobał. Ale zbyt wiele kosztowało go osiągnięcie czegoś, co mógł teraz tak łatwo stracić. Naprawdę, do szczęścia już wystarczył mu brat-przestępca. Miłość do Lucyfera była jedynym skomplikowanym uczuciem, które mógł znieść.

\- Tak. Obiecuję. Więcej nas nie zobaczysz. - Zapewnił Winchester, patrząc na niego wzrokiem winnego psa, który właśnie oberwał za zagryzienie kota sąsiadów.

\- Siedź tutaj i módl się, żeby twój brat współpracował. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak to ostrzegam, że bohatersko zemdleję i będę oczekiwać ratunku.

ooo

Aby ograniczyć do minimum szansę rozwinięcia się kolejnej dziwnej rozmowy z Castielem w drodze powrotnej do salonu fryzjerskiego wnętrze Dziecinki wypełniał głos Kurta Cobaina.

Oczywiście bynajmniej nie przeszkadzało mu to w podziwianiu Deana, chociaż ograniczał się raczej do dyskretnych spojrzeń, co można było odnotować jako progres.

W chwili, gdy samochód zatrzymał się przed zakładem, muzyka ucichła. a Castiel przemówił nim Dean zdążył wysiąść.

\- Dean, czy jeszcze długo planujecie pozostać w Nowym Jorku?

Winchester zawahał się. Nie miał pojęcia jak wiele czasu minie nim dopadną Crowleya. Jak na razie tu zaprowadziły ich wszystkie tropy i czuł pod skórą, że tu dojdzie do ostatecznej rozgrywki. Pytanie tylko, kiedy.

\- Nie wiem. Pewnie coś koło tygodnia. – Odparł w końcu.

Zaprosi go na randkę. Jak nic zaprosi go na randkę.

No po prostu cholera ma to wypisane na twarzy. Ten durny rumieniec i niepewność w błękitnych oczach.

O nie, nie ma mowy.

\- Myślisz, że moglibyśmy się któregoś dnia spotkać. Chciałbym cię namalować. Albo chociaż narysować.

Nie ma mowy. Zrób sobie zdjęcie.

\- Jasne. - Odpowiedział natychmiast, jednocześnie wymierzając sobie mentalny cios pogrzebaczem w głowę.

Niedobry Dean. Niedobry! Co to ma cholera być?!

\- Wspaniałe - Castiel uśmiechnął się.

Dean nie odpowiedział. Wściekły na siebie i na swojego penisa (to jego wina. Był sprawcą większości głupich decyzji w jego życiu. Cholerny zdrajca.) wysiadł, trzaskając drzwiami.

Ponownie tego dnia, co sprawiło, że poczuł się jak mężczyzna, który bije żonę i ostatni sukinsyn.

To ostatni raz, kochana. - pomyślał - Niech ten chory dzień tylko się skończy.

Gabriel wypadł z lokalu i podbiegł do Deana.

\- Obawiam się, Dean-o, że musisz stąd spadać. - Powiedział, patrząc na niego z powagą - i to jak najszybciej.

\- Czemu? – Zapytał, czując jak jego serce przyspiesza.

W życiu, jakie wiedli z Samem paranoja była nieodłącznym towarzyszem. Teraz pierwsze, o czym pomyślał to oczywiście Sam. To czy jest bezpieczny było najważniejsze.

\- Wszystko w porządku z Samem? Jeśli coś mu się stało to ostrzegam, Surley, będą cię zbierać łyżeczkami i wydłubywać spomiędzy płyt na tym chodniku.

\- Wyluzuj - powiedział Gabriel, chociaż w połączeniu z jego nerwowym spojrzeniem w bok nie dało to najlepszego efektu - nic mu nie jest. To on kazał ci stąd spadać. Mówił, że to sprawa życia i śmierci. Masz - podał mu telefon - jeśli chcesz, to sam go zapytaj.

Dean zacisnął szczękę, ale wziął smukłego Samsunga i wybrał numer brata. Odszedł kilka kroków na bok i zatrzymał się.

\- Sam?

\- Dean, to ty? Na, czemu nie odbierasz telefonu...

Jego starszy brat nie odpowiedział. Nie był w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Zamarł bez ruchu, patrząc w wielkie okno, ukazujące wnętrze salonu.

W środku siedziała trójka ludzi, których chciał widzieć martwych, jednego bardziej od drugiego.

Crowley, Kain i Gadreel.

Och, Sammy jak zawsze bał się, że nieprzygotowani nie dadzą sobie rady. I może miał rację, ale to była ta okazja, której zwyczajnie się nie ignoruje.

Gdyby to zrobił nienawidziłby siebie aż do następnego razu, kiedy nadarzy się podobna. Zwłaszcza za każdym razem, kiedy Sam znowu oberwie w potyczce z jakimiś nic nieznaczącymi płotkami.

\- Winchester, nawet o tym cholera nie myśl. - usłyszał za plecami głos Gabriela.

\- Wybacz Gabe. - Powiedział tylko.

Rzucił się w stronę drzwi, odpychając go i wpadł do środka, wyszarpują zza pazuchy pistolet.

\- Witaj Crowley. Miło wreszcie cię spotkać.

Padł pierwszy strzał.

ooo

Gadreel był zawodowym ochroniarzem. Sporadycznie zajmował się również mordowaniem na zlecenie Metatrona.

Unikanie pocisków miał opanowane w stopniu naprawdę zadowalającym. Na tyle, że mógł rzucić się na Crowleya i razem z nim stoczyć się z szezlongu zanim kula dosięgnęła tego małego dupka i wszystko szlag trafił.

Przygniótł zaskoczonego mężczyznę do podłogi słysząc brzdęk tłuczonego szkła. Poczuł jak spadają na nich drobne, ostre odłamki wielkich, stłuczonych luster.

ooo

Asmorod siedział w samochodzie zaparkowanym przed salonem Gabriela i znudzony bawił się nożem. Jak zawsze Crowley kazał im czekać i trzymać rękę na pulsie. Nigdzie nie ruszał się bez swoich 'demonów' jak w niektórych kręgach nazywano Asmo i jego ludzi.

Generalnie zajmowali się wieloma rzeczami - od mordowania po odbieranie rzeczy z pralni - ale ich głównym zadaniem była ochrona Crowleya.

Niczym doskonale wytresowane dobermany umieli natychmiast rozpoznać zagrożenie.

Chociaż w tym przypadku było ono raczej oczywiste - w polu widzenia pojawiła się czarna Impala, ze środka wysiadł Dean Winchester.

\- Czekaj - powiedział Asmorod, gdy siedzący obok Jekrel drgnął gwałtownie, jakby już chciał wysiąść.

\- Asmo, nie możemy ryzykować...

\- Powiedziałem: czekaj - warknął, wkładając nóż do pochwy.

\- Chalok, przy wejściu powinien być przycisk opuszczania żaluzji antywłamaniowych. Znajdziesz go i opuścisz kurtynę. Nie chcemy zbędnego przedstawienia

\- Tak jest, szefie.

\- Jekrel, ty i ja bierzemy szefa, Naamak, postaraj się zdjąć Winchestera.

\- Aye. - Kobieta skinęła głową i, podobnie jak reszta, wbiła wyczekujący wzrok w Winchestera.

Gdy Dean odepchnął niskiego mężczyznę, który stał mu na drodze i wbiegł do salonu Asmorod dał znak swoim ludziom.

\- Teraz.

ooo

Balthazar wiedział, że coś się święci. Ot, instynkt przetrwania. Bardzo prymitywny i bardzo przydatny. Tysiąc razy wcześniej ratował mu skórę, usłużnie podpowiadał gdzie iść a od jakich miejsc trzymać się z daleka.

Na przykład w tej chwili miał ochotę trzymać się z daleka od pracowni. Odkąd ten chłopak, Sam, tak dyskretnie dał nogę wiedział, że coś się kroi.

Gdy padł strzał siedział na zapleczu, popijając drinka.

Westchnął cicho, wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer zapisany pod 6 na szybkim wybieraniu.

\- Pamiętasz jak kazałeś mi mieć na niego oko?

ooo

Rowena wrzasnęła przeciągle i histerycznie, w samą porę by ściągnąć na siebie uwagę demonów, które wpadły do środka i kupić Deanowi ten bezcenny ułamek sekundy. Mężczyzna kopnął w stronę uzbrojonych przeciwników szklany stolik i odskoczył za stojącą nieopodal wejścia kanapę.

ooo

Gabriel nigdy nie walczył. Ba, nawet bójek unikał jak ognia. Nie był w tym dobry. Zwykle bił się za niego Michael albo Lucyfer.

Tyle, że teraz musiał ratować przyjaciela, który najwyraźniej w kolejce po instynkt samozachowawczy stał ostatni.

Szok.

Adrenalina.

W sumie nie ma lepszego wyjaśnienia na to, dlaczego zdecydował się wbić w plecy nożyczki kobiecie, która zaczęła strzelać w stronę kanapy. Chociaż to nawet nie była decyzja. Decyzja oznacza myślenie, zastanawianie się.

On po prostu to zrobił.

Jakoś tak samo wyszło - pomyślał przepraszająco, gdy poczuł na palcach ciepłą krew.

Czy ja jej przebiłem płuco? Cholera jasna, czy tu już są płuca czy nie? Może powinien zapytać... Przepraszam, czy wbiłem pani nożyczki w płuco czy może raczej w mniej znaczącą część pleców?

Sto myśli w mgnieniu oka i ani jedna sensowna. To chyba właśnie jest szok.

ooo

Chalok usłyszał wrzask stojącej obok Naamak. Nawet na nią nie patrząc, Odwrócił się gwałtownie i wymierzył silny lewy sierpowy mężczyźnie, który ją zaatakował.

Chrupnał łamany nos, facet zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł na pokrytą lustrzanymi odłamkami podłogę.

ooo

\- Nie! - Ryknął Kain, zrywając się z miejsca.

Wyszarpnął broń.

Nie lubił zabijać pistoletem. Traktował to, jako swojego rodzaju tchórzostwo. Wolał bezpośrednie starcie z użyciem noża.

Mimo to strzelił dwa razy w głowę mężczyzny, który zaatakował Gabriela.

Mózg rozprysnął się na ścianie. Idealnie wkomponował się w jakiś nowoczesny obraz, o tytule w stylu 'abstrakcja 2000'.

Wtedy drzwi, przy których stał Kain otworzyły się z impetem i walnęły go w twarz. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak krew popłynęłam z nosa, a przed oczami jego zatańczyły łosie w tutu.

ooo

Gadreel zamarł zdezorientowany.

Zwykle nie przeklinał jednak obecna sytuacja zdecydowanie zasługiwała na głośne "co tu się odpierdala?!".

Psy Crowleya, perfekcyjnie wytresowane i nastawione przede wszystkim na obronę swojego pana, natychmiast dopadły go by pomoc mu zebrać się z podłogi i doprowadzić bezpiecznie do wyjścia.

Zza jakichś drzwi wypadł wielki facet i rzucił się na jednego z nich.

Kobieta w kwiecistej sukience, teraz całej w strzępach i przesiąkniętej krwią na plecach, tarzała się po podłodze spleciona w czułym uścisku z Deanem Winchesterem.

\- Szefie - mruknął do słuchawki bluetooth, wykonując kilka strategicznych kroków w stronę drzwi - Ja stąd chyba spadam.

\- Tak tak, Gadreelu, zbieraj się.- Odparł Metatron, swoim irytującym głosem - Zanim oberwiesz. Musimy jak najszybciej przemyśleć tę sytuację...

To nie była ucieczka. Gadreel nie uciekał z zasady. To robili tchórze.

Ludzie rozsądni wykonywali odwrót taktyczny, uznając, że nic tu po nich.

Ostatecznie w chwili, kiedy Kain widocznie wypowiedział wojnę Crowleyowi nie mogli wybierać strony w sposób bezmyślny. Otrzepał się ze szkła i przy ścianie ruszył do wyjścia, nie zwracając na siebie zbyt dużej uwagi. Ostatecznie każdy miał jakieś zajęcie - cztery demony musiały walczyć z Winchesterami i ratować skórę szefa. Nagła zmiana strony Kaina też nie pomagała.

W poczekalni czekał na niego Castiel z wielką puszką Syossa.

Gadreel do końca życia pluł sobie w brodę, że dał się pokonać lakierem do włosów.

Najpierw został brutalnie oślepiony, potem oberwał w głowę z zamachu godnego zawodowego baseballisty.

Kiedy padł nieprzytomny Castiel patrzył na niego oczyma pełnymi bezgranicznego zdziwienia, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co właśnie zrobił.

ooo

Balthazar stał przy wejściu od strony zaplecza, oglądając paznokcie i wsłuchując się w odgłosy walki. Nie słyszał więcej strzałów, więc widocznie przeszli do tradycyjnego mordobicia.

Dobrze.

Dużo większe szanse, że się nie wyrżną do przyjazdu odpowiednich ludzi. Może nawet jakieś lustro ocaleje? Albo chociaż szezlong. Lubił ten szezlong. Nie miał ochoty spisywać go na straty razem z kanapą, stoliczkiem i kolekcją storczyków.

Po nieco ponad minucie rozległo się walenie w drzwi.

\- Kto tam? – krzyknął.

\- Gestapo kurwa - odwrzasnęła stojąca za drzwiami kobieta - A jak myślisz, kretynie?!

Mężczyzna znał ten głos.

Gdy otworzył drzwi do środka wpadli Rycerze Piekła.

Byli swego rodzaju dziwnymi, endemicznie występującym na Manhattanie gatunkiem gangu. Bowiem gangi motocyklowego zwykle są bandami zarośniętych dryblasów, którzy fryzjera omijają szerokim łukiem, a pieniędzy nie mają wcale. Tymczasem Abaddon i jej chłopcy - Apollyn, Moloch i Belial - byli śliczni, zadbani i niemożliwie kasiaści. Wynajmowali apartament piętro wyżej niż Gabriel, ich ramoneski ze znakiem płonącego miecza i napisem "RYCERZE PIEKŁA" na nadpalonych wstęgach były najlepszej jakości, a motocykle warte pewnie tyle ile roczna pensja statystycznego obywatela USA.

Tupiąc głośno ciężkimi glanami minęli Balthazara, dobywając swoich długich noży, które właściwie mogły aspirować już do tytuł lekkich mieczy.

Śmiejąc się w sposób zdecydowanie budzący dreszcze rzucili się w sam środek burzy, by zmienić ją w prawdziwe piekło.

ooo

Kain zebrał się z podłogi, potrząsając głową, w której pulsował nadal tępy ból. Obnażył zęby jak wściekły wilk i wymierzył serdecznego kopniaka podpierającemu Crowleya Asmorodowi. Demon walnął w lustro, które dotychczas jeszcze się trzymało. Szklane odłamki obsypały go niczym deszcz.

-Ty pierdolony zdrajco. - Wycedził nienawistnie Crowley, gdy Kain powalił go jednym ciosem - Ty cholerny suczy pomiocie, żeby ci kutasy grób obrosły...

\- Za dużo gadasz. - mruknął Kain i kopnął go w głowę, skutecznie pozbawiając przytomności. Była to jedyna słuszna metoda uciszania Crowleya.

Wtedy usłyszał za sobą huk dosłownie wykopanych z zawiasów drzwi.

\- Abaddon! - warknął jeszcze zanim ją zobaczył.

\- Szefie - kobieta stanęła przed nim, błyskając zębami w uśmiechu. Wyglądało to tak, jakby trzy bezwładne ciała i sześć innych, kotłujących się w zażartej, chaotyczne walce, nie robiło na niej żadnego wrażenia. Jej towarzysze niemal na oślep rzucili się w ten wir, uznając, że zasadniczo to można wpierdolić komukolwiek byle się szarpał.

\- Pilnuj chłopców, kobieto - rozkazał Kain, z niesmakiem patrząc na Apollyna, który właśnie miotnął Deanem Winchesterem jak gdyby ten był tylko workiem ziemniaków.

Dobrze, że zasunięte żaluzje trzymały ten burdel skoncentrowany. Nie daj boże któryś wyleciałby przez okno i by się rozpełźli.

\- Zabijcie tylko ludzi Crowleya. Resztę ogłuszyć. I postarajcie się żeby krwi było mało.

\- Zrozumiałam, szefie - zasalutowała niedbale nożem i radośnie pobiegła dobić Chaloka.

ooo

Słupek mierzący to, jak bardzo Dean nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje mógł już stawać w szranki z Empire State Building.

Najpierw we wszystko wmieszał się Gabriel, któremu przecież wyraźnie kazał spierdalać. Ktoś strzelał, leciało szkło, ktoś krzyczał, potem wpadł Sam… Dean walczył z kobietą, która mimo bycia ranną radziła sobie boleśnie dobrze.

Okej, tu trzeba przyznać Samowi rację: nie byli gotowi. Dean nigdy nie brał pod uwagę, że przyboczni Crowleya są aż tak dobrzy.

A potem wpadli nowi gracze - nie wiadomo po czyjej byli stronie - Dean ledwo zarejestrował ich przybycie, ale od razu przyłączyli się do zabawy.

Ale patrząc na to, że gdy przeciwniczka pozbawiła go równowagi upadli obok bezgłowego ciała Jekrela (Belial miał własną definicję małej ilości krwi) założył, że jednak z nimi.

Po chwili jednak był zmuszony skorygować to na 'przeciwko Crowleyowi'.

Piękna, płomiennowłosa kobieta pojawiła się ponad ramieniem demonicy i szybkim ruchem skręciła jej kark.

\- Dzięki. - mruknął Dean.

Ruda uśmiechnęła się, widząc, że próbuje wstać, i sama przygniotła go kolanem do podłogi.

\- Nie tak szybko, kochany. - powiedziała. Potem zaczęła okładać go pięściami po twarzy.

ooo

\- Abaddon! - Kain głośno gwizdnął przez zęby tak, jak gwiżdże się na psa. Ale kim była Abaddon, jeżeli nie wściekłą, piekielną suką?

Kobieta zamarła i wtedy zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że w salonie niemal całkiem ucichło. Jedynym odgłosem był świst przyspieszonych oddechów.

Wszyscy leżeli bez ruchu na pokrytej krwią i szkłem podłodze

Na placu boju pozostali Kain i jego Rycerze Piekła. Och i Rowena, która struchlała siedziała wciśnięta w kąt, mając minę przestraszonego karpia.

\- Pani Roweno - Kain wyciągnął do niej dłoń. Przyjęła ją z wahaniem i wstała, z trudem utrzymując się na drżących nogach. - Musi pani zrozumieć, że nie chcę pani krzywdzić.

\- Aye. Rozumiem. - sapnęła cicho, zszokowana

\- Mogę liczyć, że puści pani tę chwilę w niepamięć? Tu nie chodzi o ciebie, nawet nie o twojego syna, tylko o jego ludzi. Dlatego chciałbym, żebyś pozwoliła Molochowi zawieźć się do domu i o tym wszystkim zapomniała.

\- Oczywiście. - zapewniła pustym głosem.

Abaddon wbiła w nią głodny wzrok. Nie miałaby nic przeciwko jeszcze chwili rozrywki...

Kiedy Moloch i Rowena wyszli, Kain spojrzał na pozostałych.

\- Belial, co z Surleyami?

\- Żyją, szefie. Gabriel nieprzytomny, może mieć złamany nos. Castiel też ogłuszony, leży w recepcji. Balthazar musiał jechać...

\- Fantastycznie. - Wprawdzie zimny uśmiech nadal nie sięgał oczu, ale przynajmniej nie był już wymuszony. - Zanieście Surleyów do mieszkania na górze i przyślijcie do nich Tessę. Powinno obejść się bez szpitala. Gadraela oddajcie Metatronowi. Crowleya do szpitala. Wszystkim po dawce rohypnolu. Ciała do krematorium.

\- A co z nimi? - Apollyn trącił czubkiem buta masywne ciało Sama Winchestera.

Krótki, stanowczy rozkaz 'dobić' zamarł na czubku jego języka.

Skrócenie życia Winchesterów do minimum było kuszące jak jasna cholera, ale na niektóre rzeczy nawet Kain nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Szefowi mogłaby się nie spodobać taka samowolka.

\- Im też Rohypnol i do szpitala. Zawiadomię naszych ludzi, żeby przygotowali dwa łóżka w Bellevue Hospital i jedno w Columbia University. Potem poinformujecie Rowene o tym, co ma zrobić z synem.

Przytaknęli w milczeniu i bez słowa zabrali się do spełniania poleceń. Mieli już pewne doświadczenie w porządkowaniu miejsc jatki i w sumie to salon nie wyglądał aż tak źle w porównaniu z innymi. Na przykład weekend w El Paso. Och, Teksańczycy to umieli się bawić – Kain prawie zabił swoich ludzi, kiedy wpadłszy z impetem do kościoła, poślizgnął się na stercie flaków i o mało nie stracił zębów.

Tak, w sumie to salon był bardzo czysty.

\- Hej, Bel, założę się, że nie dasz rady odbić tej głowy z główki. - rzucił zaczepnie Apollyn.

Kain pokręcił głową i wyszedł, nim jego piękny, fioletowy garnitur ucierpiał bardziej.

ooo

Wbrew oczekiwaniom Balthazara to nie był pałac, willa ani nawet apartament. Zawsze wyobrażał sobie to miejsce jak dom prawdziwego Dona włoskiej mafii. Jednak mieszkanie było niezbyt duże i nieco zagracone. Kolor ścian był trudny do określenia, bo niemal całkowicie przesłaniały je plakaty zespołów rockowych, filmów lub komiksów i regały pełne płyt. Podłogę natomiast zaścielały luźne kartki zapełnione pochyłym, nieczytelnym pismem. W powietrzu unosił się zapach alkoholu i tytoniu - doprawdy domowa atmosfera, Balthazar niemal się wzruszył.

No dobra, tylko w domu nie mieli takiej ilości broni - na ścianach nie wisiały samurajskie miecze, a na szafkach, obok dvd nie leżały pistolety/karabiny/Boże Święty czy to granat?

Paradoksalnie było tu też pedantycznie czysto. Jakby wszelakie roztocza i pyłki zbyt mocno bały się gospodarza, by mieć odwagę osadzać się na jego bezcennej kolekcji. Nie żeby Balthazar im się dziwił. Wręcz przeciwnie, miały jego pełne zrozumienie, podobnie jak płyty, które jakimś cudem stały niczym armia pruska na baczność albo kartki, które były rozwalone w sposób całkiem uporządkowany.

Balthazar podążył za głosem Micka Jaggera, śpiewającego 'Sympathy for the Devil'. Trafił do 'gabinetu' - pokoju z biurkiem, książkami, imponującym zestawem stereo i wielkim skórzanym fotelem dyrektorskim.

Fotel ów odwrócił się powoli i dramatycznie.

\- Oczekiwałem cię. - powiedział grobowym tonem Lucyfer, głaszcząc rozwalonego na jego kolanach Furfurala.

(Furfural był starym, otyłym, białym kociskiem. Kiedy Lucyfer odchodził z domu dostał go od dwunastoletniego wówczas Gabriela na pamiątkę. Jako, że złego diabli nie biorą to po dziś dzień pozostawał w doskonałej formie, podejmując próby zamordowania wszystkiego, co znalazło się w zasięgu jego łap.)

\- Świetnie. Więc masz moją ambrozję? - Balthazar uśmiechnął się lekko i pewnie usiadł w drugim fotelu. Warto dodać, że od pewności siebie był daleko. Był jedynym bratem Lucyfera, z którym ten spotykał się osobiście (zwykle gdzieś na mieście. Mimo rzekomego zaufania, którym był darzony, dotychczas nie znał adresu). Głównie, dlatego, że jego poczucie moralności było dość elastyczne, więc umiał nie myśleć o tym wszystkim, do czego służyła zgromadzona w mieszkaniu broń ani skąd brały się tak wielkie ilości pieniędzy. Ale, co za tym szło, bał się go również najbardziej. Takie zmiany, jakie w nim zaszły można było dostrzec jedynie z bliska.

Jak by to ująć... Lucyferowi stopniowo odpierdalało.

\- Szampan truskawkowy raz - Lucy wskazał na stojące na biurku wiaderko z lodem i butelką wina musującego.

Nigdy nie zawracali sobie głowy czymś tak przyziemnym jak kieliszki.

\- A teraz opowiedz mi, co się dzisiaj działo. Dokładnie.

Balthazar krótko zrelacjonował wydarzenia z zakładu od momentu pojawienia się Sama. Mówiąc uporczywie unikał patrzenia w szare oczy brata, zamiast tego skupiając się na żółtych, morderczych ślepiach Furfurala.

Gdy skończył trwali przez chwilę w pełnym napięcia milczeniu.

Czy ja właśnie wydałem wyrok śmierci na dwóch kumpli Gabe'a? - przemknęło mu przez myśl . Poczuł dziwne uczucie wyrzutów sumienia.

\- Boisz się mnie - stwierdził spokojnie Lucyfer

\- Dziwisz mi się, Lulu? - zapytał, unosząc na niego wzrok.

Brat wzruszył ramionami.

\- Niespecjalnie. Ale nie musisz się mnie obawiać Balthazarze, naprawdę. Ani ty, ani twoi bracia. Jedyne, czego od was chcę to tego, żebyście byli bezpieczni.

Czy to dotyczy też Michaela? - pytanie uwięzło Balthazarowi w gardle. Nie miał ochoty na oglądanie jednego z napadów szału, które często wzbudzało to imię.

\- Staram się, naprawdę. Z resztą wiesz, że dotychczas było spokojnie...

\- Wiem - Lucyfer uśmiechnął się - i niech tak pozostanie. Ludzie, którzy wam zagrozili wrócą do Crowleya w puszkach po Jacobsie. Jego samego też chętnie bym wykończył, ale niestety to zbyt mocno zachwiałoby równowagę w mieście.

\- Nic nie szkodzi. Naprawdę, nie trzeba - zapewnił Balthazar,

Lucyfer zaśmiał się.

\- Nie martw się, ograniczam straty do minimum. Nie jestem jakimś potworem, nie?

Wątpliwości Balthazar zachował dla siebie.

ooo

Światło było zbyt jasne. Jego serce waliło zbyt głośno. Ciało było zbyt ciężkie.

Gabriel niemal bezwładnie stoczył się z łóżka, celem doczołgania się do łazienki. Jednak po przebyciu dwudziestu centymetrów jego ciało wypowiedziało posłuszeństwo, uznając, że podłoga to miejsce dobre do wymiotowania, jak każde inne z resztą.

\- Dzień dobry, śpiąca królewno - usłyszał nad sobą ciepły, kobiecy głos, który odbijał się echem w jego głowie (zdaje się, że mózg zrobił sobie wolne. Chociaż wtedy nie powinien czuć tego bólu.).

\- Mhm... - wymamrotał, chociaż w zamierzeniu miało to być 'Tessa, co ty tu do cholery robisz? Gdzie są Cas i Taz? Co tu kurwa zaszło?'.

Mimo, że wyszło jak wyszło, Tessa wykazała nadzwyczajne zdolności językowe.

\- Spokojnie - powiedziała, klękając przy Gabrielu i wycierając mu twarz ręcznikiem zwilżonym ciepłą wodą - Ty i Cas oberwaliście rohypnolem. Ktoś, kto wam to zrobił był na tyle uprzejmy, że zostawił karteczkę na ten temat. Balthazar zadzwonił po mnie jak tylko was tak zastał. Spaliście jakieś osiem godzin. Czujesz się usatysfakcjonowany takimi wyjaśnieniami?

\- Cassie... - jęknął starając się pozbierać z podłogi.

Pamiętał jak przez mgłę to, co działo się zanim odpadł. W głowie pojawiła się straszna myśl: było niebezpiecznie. Castielowi mogło się coś stać. Też tam był. Też...

\- Jest w drugiej sypialni, cały i zdrowy. Już powoli dochodzi do siebie.

Gabriel jęknął z ulgą nim przypomniał sobie o czymś jeszcze.

Świetnie, Taz zadzwonił po swoją byłą, pracującą w szpitalu, ale ona nie wspomniała o kimś jeszcze, o kim zdecydowanie wspomnieć powinna. Jakby nie patrzeć oba cosie były dość spore, więc nie szło ich nie zauważyć.

\- A Winchesterowie?

\- W szpitalu. I, zanim zadasz więcej pytań, nikt poważnie nie ucierpiał. Nie ma żadnego trupa. Z tego, co wiem.

Ciekawe, ile wiesz… - pomyślał Gabe.

Gdy wreszcie udało mu się wstać, zmusił szare komórki do przebudzenia (albo raczej rezurekcji. Bo czuł się tak, jakby wszystkie pozdychały.).

\- Dzięki Tessa. I przepraszam, że zawracamy ci głowę...

Kobieta pokręciła głową i uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Nie ma, za co. Wiesz, może już nie należę do rodziny, ale nadal was uwielbiam. A teraz spadaj, bo zaraz uznam, że jesteś na tyle w formie by samodzielnie posprzątać ten syf.

Wykrzywił lekko wargi i, czując się jak Uma w Kill Billu, kiedy to zmuszała do ruchu swój palec, powlókł się ku sypialni dla gości.

Cas siedział na łóżku skulony i owinięty wielkim, pomarańczowym kocykiem. Kiedy tylko zobaczył słaniającego się Gabriela, zapraszająco odchylił poły polaru.

\- Jak się czujesz, młody? - zapytał Gabe, sadowiąc się obok niego.

\- Z pewnością lepiej niż ty. Mam większą masę mięśniową, więc ta dawka nie zadziałała na mnie aż tak silnie. - odparł, głosem nieco bardziej zachrypniętym niż zwykle.

\- No super. Następnym razem nie pozwalaj mi się wykręcać od chodzenia na siłownie z Balthazarem, okej?

Kącik ust Castiela drgnął.

\- I tak nigdy mnie nie słuchasz.

\- Dobra, i tu masz rację. Nie mniej zawsze możesz próbować. Będziesz miał czyste sumienie czy coś...

\- Pamiętasz, co się stało? - Przerwał mu Castiel.

\- Taaa... W większości. Powoli wraca. - Westchnął - Niezła akcja, nie? Jak z Daredevila czy czegoś.

\- Ale... Dlaczego? Gabrielu wiem, że ty wiesz, czemu do tego doszło. Wyjaśnisz mi?

Odwrócił głowę i popatrzył niepewnie na swojego starszego brata.

\- Bardzo bym chciał, Cas. Ale to nie moją tajemnica, więc nie mam prawa jej zdradzać. Muszą ci sami powiedzieć.

Castiel nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Przez chwilę. Potem jakby przemyślał sobie całą sprawę i w jego oczach rozbłysnął cień tryumfu.

\- W takim razie musimy jechać do szpitala. - stwierdził z nietypowym u siebie entuzjazmem.

Kolejna wielka miłość. Tak odczytywał to Gabriel. Bo chociaż przez życie braci Surley przewijali się licznie zarówno mężczyźni jak i kobiety, to tylko Cassie się zakochiwał. Potrafił wtedy całymi dniami siedzieć i malować, słuchając Czajkowskiego i wzdychać do tego jedynego, który był jego natchnieniem bla bla i tak dalej. Zawsze kończyło się tak, że obiekt uczuć (najczęściej jakiś zły chłopak) mniej lub bardziej świadomie łamał trzepoczące w romantycznej padaczce serduszko, a Balthazar i Gabriel upijali Castiela tak mocno, że nie był w stanie trzymać pędzla. Raz nawet podpalili kolekcję obrazów, co było nienajlepszym pomysłem, ale serio, starsi bracia szczerze nie znosili Tadeusa. Więc było warto.

Deana za to lubił, ale był on wyborem o niebo gorszym. Widać to było po tym jednym dniu. O mało nie zginęli przez kilka godzin w jego towarzystwie. Spędzenie z nim reszty życia... No, ta resztą życia z pewnością byłaby krótka.

I, chociaż było to cholernie nieuczciwe, Gabriel ucieszył się na samą myśl, że, nawet, jeśli do czegoś dojdzie, to chęć zemsty na zabójcach rodziców i tak Deana z tego wyciągnie. Więc może na razie zostawić sprawy same sobie... Ostatecznie Castiel jest dorosły, więc niczego zabronić mu nie można i Gabriel tylko napsuje sobie krwi próbując ingerować.

Może zamiast tego poświęci trochę czasu Samowi, bo, szlag by to trafił, myśląc, że wykopie Winchesterów ze swojego życia okłamywał sam siebie.

\- No pewnie by wypadało. Chociaż nie jestem pewien, czy w obecnej sytuacji jesteśmy w stanie prowadzić.

\- Oczywiście, że jesteśmy w stanie prowadzić. - zapewnił Cas i, udowadniając, że gen lekkomyślności Surleyów ma się jak najlepiej, poderwał się z łóżka.

Tylko po to, by zatoczyć się na ścianę.

\- Jutro, Cassie. - obiecał Gabriel, uśmiechając się słabo - Słowo harcerza.

ooo

Sama obudziło rytmiczne pikanie sprzętu szpitalnego, szerzej znanego, jako Aparatura Która Robi Pik. Potem dołączył do niego głos wokalisty 'Asia' śpiewającego 'Heat of the moment'. Na końcu był rozbawiony, znajomy głos tuż przy jego uchu.

\- Pobudka, Sammy.

Gwałtownie odwrócił głowę (zdecydowanie zbyt gwałtownie jak na jej obecny stan) i zderzył się nosem z wyszczerzonym Gabrielem.

Jak bardzo pijany byłem, że skończyłem z nim w łóżku? - Było pierwszą myślą, jaka wypłynęła na powierzchnie świadomości Winchestera. Oczywiście całkiem pozbawioną sensu, bo przecież niewątpliwie był w szpitalu. No chyba, że zebrało im się na zabawę w doktora...

\- Gabe, istnieje jakiś logiczny powód, dlaczego leżymy w jednym łóżku? - Zapytał niewyraźnie, patrząc na mężczyznę spod powiek, zmrużonych w obawie przed zbyt ostrym światłem słonecznym wpadającym przez okno.

Słowa z trudem wypływały spomiędzy jego suchych, spuchniętych warg.

\- Cóż, szpitalne krzesła są niewygodne, ja jestem somnofilem, a ty jesteś przystojny. Chyba więcej wyjaśniać nie muszę, co? - Pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego pobłażliwie, a promienie słońca zatańczyły w jego włosach, nadając im złotawy odcień. Sam uznał, że chyba dali mu za dużo morfiny, gdy musiał odsuwać od siebie skojarzenie z anielską aureolą.

\- Aha - skwitował dość elokwentnie. Nie dałby rady zdobyć się na nic lepszego nawet, gdyby wziął słowa Gabriela na poważnie.

\- To był popieprzony dzień. - dodał po chwili. Nie było to wprawdzie zbyt odkrywcze, ale fakt, że Sam Winchester wiodący naprawdę popieprzone życie uważa jakiś dzień za popieprzony, był wart głośnego stwierdzenia.

\- Musiał być, skoro nawet nie zareagowałeś na to, że mogłem cię zgwałcić we śnie. - Uśmiech Gabriela był tak niemożliwie bezczelny, że przez ułamek sekundy Sam ponownie rozważył, czy aby na pewno to tylko żart.

\- Jesteś pasywem, Gabe, więc byłoby to średnio możliwe technicznie – stwierdził.

\- Twój punkt, dzieciaku. Chociaż to zabrzmiało trochę jak wyzwanie.

\- Nie ma nikogo, kto potrzymałby ci piwo. - mruknął Sam.

Gabriel zaśmiał się i przywarł wargami do jego szyi. Pocałował skórę, miejscami wypukłą od drobnych ran pozostawionych przez odłamki szkła, czując lekki, metaliczny posmak krwi. Odszukał językiem miejsce, w którym dało się wyczuć przyśpieszający nieznacznie puls i ugryzł je lekko.

\- Gabriel, nie. - powiedział Sam z taką stanowczością, na jaką w tej chwili mógł się zdobyć. A w obliczu jakże miękkich i ciepłych ust stanowcze szare komórki były niemalże na wymarciu.

\- Gabriel tak. - Odparł wesoło Surley, jednak odsunął się.

\- Co ty tak właściwie robisz? - zapytał nieco zaniepokojonym głosem, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.

Drugi mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął z kieszeni lizaka. Gdy tylko go odpakował, Sam poczuł słodki zapach gumy balonowej. Jakoś tak idealnie do Gabriela pasujący.

\- Wiesz, w sumie to siedziałem tu patrząc jak śpisz... - zaczął mówić, ciamkając lizaka

\- Wiesz, że to brzmi dziwnie, prawda?

\- Brzmi tak jak ma brzmieć, Sammy. Tak czy inaczej patrzyłem jak śpisz I pomyślałem, że całkiem mi się podobasz. Nawet, kiedy masz twarz jak ktoś, kto tarzał się w tłuczonym szkle.

\- Bo tak było...

\- Och na litość, nie przerywaj mi. - pufnął Gabriel, dla podkreślenia swoich słów celując w niego różowym słodyczem - Generalnie chodzi o to, że chętnie widziałbym cię w moim łóżku. Co ty na to?

\- Och.

To chyba nie była odpowiednia chwila. Chyba na pewno. Sam nagle poczuł się przytłoczony tą bezpośredniością. Nie żeby nie uważał Gabriela za atrakcyjnego. Ale chyba trochę pomieszała mu się kolejność zaliczania baz.

\- Jesteś subtelny jak Dean – stwierdził.

\- Jeśli czegoś chcesz powinieneś prosić, nie? - zauważył, nie wydając się ani trochę zmieszanym zmieszaniem Sama - A skoro wszystko dobrze się skończyło, a wy pewnie niedługo wyjedziecie dalej walczyć ze złem i występkiem to nie powinienem marnować okazji.

Sam dałby sobie włosy uciąć, że w jego głosie była nuta czegoś w rodzaju żalu.

\- Jestem doprawdy wzruszony - parsknął Wichester, jakimś cudem zdobywając się na ironie. Chociaż może Gabriel nie zasłużył. Ostatecznie chyba we własnym mniemaniu był miły i uroczy. - że chcesz mnie zaliczyć i grzecznie prosisz...

\- Wiem. Masz być.

\- ... ale obawiam się, że nic z tego. Nie idę do łóżka na pierwszej randce. - uciął stanowczo.

Nie przekreślał Gabriela. Po prostu nie był kimś, kto nawiązywał tego typu relacje pochopnie. Chociaż o relacjach, jako takich trudno tu właściwie mówić, skoro rozmowa toczyła się o coś całkowicie jednorazowego.

Taaa... Chyba o to chodzi, trzeba zacząć od zbudowania jakiejś relacji, co z góry jest skazane na niepowodzenie w sytuacji, kiedy w Nowym Jorku bawią tylko chwilowo.

Jednak Gabriel nie przewidywał się poddawać, co Samowi nawet w pewien sposób pochlebiało.

\- Jak by tak spojrzeć pod odpowiednim kątem to następna będzie trzecia. Wiesz, raz wczoraj, raz dzisiaj...

\- Będzie. - Sam mimo wszystko uśmiechnął się - Za dwa dni mnie wypiszą. Możemy wtedy wyjść na kawę.

\- Kawa... - powtórzył z namysłem - Czy ty mnie właśnie wrabiasz w prawdziwą randkę? Wiesz, od takich randek się zaczyna, potem pierścionek, ślub, dzieci, rozwód i nawet się nie obejrzę, zedrzesz ze mnie alimenty...

\- Na razie zostańmy przy tej randce, co? - Sam odwrócił głowę i trącił nosem jego policzek. - I tak zostaniemy trochę dłużej póki Dean ma połamane żebra.

\- Mmm no dobra - Gabriel uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i lekko musnął ustami jego wargi, pozostawiając na nich delikatny, słodki posmak gumy balonowej.

\- Świetnie. A tak przy okazji, to dzięki. Wiesz, za szpital. Obiecuję, że jak wyjdę oddamy ci kasę.

Surley drgnął lekko, a Sam zmarszczył brwi.

\- Coś nie tak?

\- Nie. Nic. Nie ma sprawy.- Odparł tylko.

ooo

Piętnaście minut trwało nim Dean zdecydował się cichym chrząknięciem dać Castielowi do zrozumienia, że nie śpi, tylko obserwuje go spod przymkniętych powiek.

Castiel siedział nieco przygarbiony, a gruby ołówek tańczył po stronach jego szkicownika, pozostawiając nim kolejne wersje twarzy Deana.

\- Stalker - mruknął Winchester, uśmiechając się blado, gdy Cas przybrał wygląd kogoś w stanie przedzawałowym.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że już nie śpisz - odparł, natychmiast zamykając zeszyt.

\- To średnio działa na twoją obronę, nie sądzisz? Zakrawa raczej na fetyszyzm. - zasugerował - Sam pewnie nawet znałby na to specjalną nazwę.

-Somnofilia. - powiedział niemal machinalnie Castiel - I to, co robię to nie ona. Nie podniecasz mnie...

\- Nie podniecam cię? - obolała twarz Deana nie była zdolna do wymownego uniesienia brwi, ale pozostawało ono w domyśle.

\- ...kiedy śpisz - dokończył zakłopotany.

\- A więc kiedy jestem przytomny to cię podniecam, hę? - Brnięcie w ten temat było niezwykle zabawne. Chociaż Castiel mógł być zdania cokolwiek odmiennego. Jednak, trzeba mu przyznać, że nie spuścił wzroku ani nic, mimo tego, że pytanie Deana wyraźnie wprawiło go w zakłopotanie.

Szach-mat, teraz moja kolej - pomyślał Winchester z mściwą satysfakcją. To za ten szpital.

\- Po prostu ładnie wyglądasz, kiedy śpisz. To, że twoja twarz przypomina surowy kotlet przejechany przez tira nie ujmuje ci uroku. - powiedział na swoją obronę artysta.

Dean skrzywił się lekko, co przypłacił kolejnym skrzywieniem, tym razem bolesnym.

\- Wolę określenie 'jak wojownik po bitwie'.

\- Stoczonej z kobietą.

\- Dobra, jeden-jeden, dupku - parsknął ranny, dopisując do swojej Czarnej Listy tę śliczną, paskudnie uśmiechniętą rudą babkę.

Castiel zmarszczył brwi.

\- Czemu nazywasz mnie dupkiem, Dean?

\- To... yyy... Pieszczotliwe? - gdy to głupie słowo wyszło z jego ust uznał, że nie mógł użyć mniej odpowiedniego. - Wiesz, Sama czasem nazywam suką.

\- Och... W takim razie dziękuję. - odparł Surley. Jego głos balansował na granicy pytającego tonu.

\- Jezu, Cas czy ty ominąłeś liceum? - Zapytał Dean, patrząc się na niego jak na wariata – Za coś takiego się nie dziękuję.

\- Nie byłem w zwykłym liceum, tylko w szkole plastycznej - powiedział spokojnie, niewzruszony tym spojrzeniem. Może zwyczajnie przywykł przez te dwadzieściakilka lat. - Mój brat ją opłacił. Młodzież jest w takich miejscach znacznie dziwniejsza od tej, którą ty znasz. No i nie jestem zbyt towarzyskim typem.

\- Szkoła plastyczna? Serio? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem wymieszanym z obrzydzeniem. Sam nigdy nie chodził zbyt długo do jednej szkoły, w ogóle miał ze szkołą niewiele styczności (chociaż kiedyś marzyła mu się nauka na mechanika) ale plastyk brzmiał wyjątkowo koszmarnie - Takie miejsca to hodowle pedałów.

Niezręczną ciszę, która zapanował przerwał wyimaginowany głos Sama.

Dean czyś ty się naćpał? Morfinę ci za mocno podkręcili idioto?

Z wysiłkiem oderwał wzrok od własnej zaciśniętej pięści i popatrzył na Castiela. Mężczyzna nie był zły - w jego oczach zagościło co najwyżej lekkie rozczarowanie.

Okej, trzeba było wcześniej przypomnieć sobie, że kilka lat temu Gabe wspominał, że 'młody chyba jest gejem', a nie teraz mieć to obrzydliwe uczucie kopania niewinnego. Tak było zawsze - prędzej czy później - odstraszał ludzi, którzy się do niego zbliżyli.

\- To znaczy... Nie bierz tego do siebie, nie mam nic do gejów, spałem z kilkoma, po prostu nie lubię zmanierowanych chłopców w legginsach i z kolorowymi włosami. – Pośpieszył z wyjaśnieniem, starając się złapać resztki czmychającej wentylacją przyjemnej konwersacji.

\- Nie uważasz mnie za jednego z takich chłopców, Dean? - upewnił się Cas.

\- No coś ty. Ciebie lubię, Castiel.

\- To dobrze, bo ja ciebie też - odpowiedział Castiel i uśmiechnął się lekko.

Cholera miał naprawdę ładny uśmiech. Taki zwyczajnie słodki.

\- Właściwie siedzisz przy mnie w jakimś konkretnym celu, czy tylko żeby podziwiać? - zapytał, czując, że robi mu się gorąco z zażenowania na myśl o tym, że kilka sekund gapił się na usta Casa.

\- Gabriel powiedział mi, że możesz wyjaśnić mi to, co właściwie zaszło w salonie. Skąd ta walka. Sam wszystko mu powiedział, ale obiecał zachować to dla siebie. - Wyjaśnił Castiel, patrząc na niego badawczo.

Dean zaklął w myślach. Sam widać za długie miał nie tylko włosy. Niby Dean sam ręczył za Gabriela, no ale bez przesady... Chociaż teraz już za późno na wściekanie się i przeklinanie (nie, żeby miał zamiar bratu darować). Wypowiedzianych słów nie da się cofnąć i w tej chwili pozostaje przyznać szczerze, że Castiel zasługuje na to, żeby poznać prawdę.

-Mogę opowiedzieć ci to, gdy będę w lepszej formie? Spotkamy się jakoś jak już mnie wypiszą. - zaproponował.

Castiel ochoczo pokiwał głową.

\- Dobrze. Z resztą i tak miałeś do mnie wpaść i zapozować.

ooo

W przeciwieństwie do pierwszego spotkania Sama i Gabriela ich pierwsza randka była całkowicie normalna.

Po pracy podjechał do szpitala - chociaż Sam był już zdrowy w dalszym ciągu spędzał tam większość czasu, bo przykuty do łóżka Deana, który był naprawdę nieznośny i potrzebował kogoś, na kim wyleje swoją frustracje by móc być z powrotem uroczym w czasie wizyt Castiela.

\- Jak się trzyma mój ulubiony Deanozaur? - zapytał wesoło Gabe, gdy Sam wsiadł do porsche.

\- Nie najgorzej, chociaż wolę nie zapeszyć skoro zostało jeszcze pięć dni. Jak na razie tylko narzeka na jedzenie i flirtuje z pielęgniarkami. - odparł, odgarniając włosy z twarzy i uśmiechając się. Był to jeden z tych przyjemnych uśmiechów, które przywodziły na myśl promienie słońca. Zwyczajnie ciepły i jasny, bez cienia ironii czy smutku. - Jak coś powiedz Casowi, żeby się nie przejmował za bardzo. On ma tak zawsze.

\- Mój brat miałby być zazdrosny o twojego? Błagaaam. - Gabriel popatrzył na niego z politowaniem - Jest dla niego o wiele, wieleee za dobry.- Dodał, wciskając pedał gazu.

\- No co? - zapytał, dostrzegając wreszcie we wstecznym lusterku bardzo znaczące spojrzenie Sama - Nie mów mi, że nie.

\- Ty i Dean czasem jesteście cholernie do siebie podobni. - powiedział tylko, nie starając się ukryć rozbawienia - On ma na twój temat podobnie dobre zdanie, nie martw się.

\- Naprawdę? Nie wierzę, a myślałem, że się przyjaźnimy... - Gabe pokręcił głową.

Zdrajcy, zdrajcy wszędzie. Jakby nie miał z Samem wystarczająco dużo zachodu! A ta menda pluszowa jeszcze starała się zasiać więcej wątpliwości w sercu swojego brata.

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy to wiesz... Zakazany owoc zawsze smakuje najlepiej. - chociaż z pewnością nie mówił tego na poważnie, Gabriel bardzo chętnie podłapał pomysł.

\- Skoro już o smakowaniu mowa... - Obrócił głowę i zatrzepotał rzęsami, ściągając usta w ciup.

Sam uniósł brew i uśmiechnął się łobuzersko. Uniósł dłoń i ujął Gabriela pod brodę. A potem brutalnie obrócił jego głowę z powrotem w kierunku jazdy.

\- Patrz na drogę zanim nas zabijesz.

Była to najbardziej sucza, zimna i bezlitosna rzecz jaką mógł zrobić w tej chwili i Gabriel nie miał pojęcia dlaczego wywołała w nim aż tyle wesołości.

Możliwe, że największa odnotowana jak na razie wada Sama Winchestera (prócz wysokiego wzrostu, który dawał mu oczywistą przewagę) czyli zdecydowane nie bycie łatwym, przysporzy wiele zabawy.

\- Podobasz mi się taki dominujący, dzieciaku - oznajmił sięgając do radia. We wnętrzu żółtego porsche łupnęło ''Bubblegum Bitch''.

Sam skrzywił się z miną 'na Boga, Gabriel, czego ty słuchasz'.

\- Po pierwsze: nigdy, przenigdy nie włączaj tego przy Deanie, bo zamknie mnie w wieży i tyle będziemy się widzieć. Po drugie: cholernie łatwo cię w takim razie zdominować. - Była to tak jawna prowokacja, że Gabriel nie mógł nie podnieść tej rękawicy. Chociaż w tej chwili, w samochodzie jego możliwości były naprawdę ograniczone.

\- Niedoczekanie - parsknął - potrzymaj mi kierownicę.

\- Zapomnij, Gabrielu. - uciął stanowczo Sam - chcę dojechać żywy, serio. Ledwo wyszedłem ze szpitala.

Gabe pufnął niezadowolony, ale wrócił do prowadzenia samochodu.

ooo

Kiedy byli w Starbucksie nie dało się ich odróżnić od normalnej pary. Co było dziwne, bo Gabriel nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że właśnie siedzi obok Sama pieprzonego Winchestera - faceta, który zabija złych gości, walczy z mafią, jest cholernym Daredevilem i przy okazji najmilszym, niemamejowato-ciotowatym facetem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkał. Przecież zaraz powinna się na nich rzucić jakaś uzbrojona baristka albo coś.

A jednak nic takiego się nie stało. Po prostu siedzieli i gadali o wszystkim i o niczym. Gabriel chętnie mówił o sobie, może tylko troszkę się przechwalając. Nie wyglądało na to, by Samowi to przeszkadzało. Kiedy w końcu przestał się spinać, jakby uświadamiając sobie, że nic mu nie grozi i wcale nie musi być gotowy na atak z każdej strony, okazał się bardzo rozmowny. Prowadził konwersacje takimi torami, by nie natrafiali na żadne tematy związane z jego "rodzinnym biznesem". Chociaż Gabriel miał mnóstwo pytań postanowił to uszanować. Zada je, kiedy spotkają się innym razem. Na razie trzeba było zadbać o to, żeby do kolejnego razu doszło.

Słuchając opowieści Sama o tym, jak Dean dostał ataku histerii w samolocie, oparł głowę o jego ramieniu. Siedzieli tak blisko siebie, że ich ciała się stykał. Gabriel uśmiechał się, nawet nie całkiem świadomie, czując tak blisko ciepło Sama.

Żółte Porsche zatrzymało się przed okropnym motelem, jakąś totalną dziurą na Brooklynie.

Gabriel popatrzył zdegustowany na tę ruderę, a potem na Sama.

\- Nie możesz tu mieszkać. - Stwierdził dobitnie

\- No proszę, a jak na razie jakoś mi to wychodziło - odparł, a kącik jego ust drgnął nieznacznie.

\- Nie, mówię poważnie Sammy. Jesteś jednym ze stu cudów świata. - zapewnił skwapliwie kiwając głową – Proponuję ci mieszkanie u mnie. Co ty na to?

\- Gabriel... Nie - odpowiedział w końcu. Może gdyby zrobił to z pełnym przekonaniem, to Gabe by sobie darował. Ale nie zrobił.

\- Oj Sam no weź. Obiecuję, że dostaniesz własny pokój. Widziałeś, jakie mam mieszkanie

\- Świadczące o kompleksach - zasugerował, co Gabriel tylko zbył prychnięciem.- A tak całkiem serio, to i tak już wiele dla nas zrobiłeś i to tylko w zamian za cholerne kłopoty, które ściągnęliśmy ci na głowę. Okej, chyba lubię cię za bardzo, żeby całkiem zerwać kontakt, co powinien zrobić, ale nie chce cię narażać jeszcze bardziej. Zrozum, tu chodzi o twoje dobro.

W jego zielonych oczach była taka szczerość i autentyczną troska, że Gabriel poczuł ukłucie wyrzutów sumienia. Powinien pozwolić mu odejść i nie utrudniać. Ale bardziej niż tym, co właściwie przejmował się zwykle tym, na co miał akurat ochotę.

\- Mam nadzieję, że zmienisz zdanie dzieciaku - powiedział.

Sam pokręcił głową.

\- Wątpię. Ale dzięki za propozycję.

Gabriel bardzo chciał go w tej chwili pocałować. Ale postanowił na pragnieniu poprzestać. Te kilka godzin w pełni uświadomiło mu, że Sam wymaga 'oswojenia', bo sprawia wrażenie jakby w głębi duszy był nieustannie zaniepokojony, nawet jeśli w obecności Gabe'a grał normalnego. Dlatego oddał mu całą kontrole nad sytuacją. Ostatecznie sam nie miał nic do stracenia.

\- Nie ma spra... - nie dokończył mówić, bo te absurdalnie wielkie dłonie złapały go za klapy zielonej marynarki i przyciągnęły do Sama, do jego przystojnej twarzy, do lekko rozchylonych ust...

Wbrew temu, co można znaleźć w niektórych książkach, pocałunki, nawet te najbardziej wyjątkowe, nie smakują jakoś specjalnie wyszukanie, jak wyroby cukiernicze. Przeważnie smakują śliną. Czasem tytoniem albo alkoholem.

Sam nie był pod tym względem wyjątkiem. Wyjątkowe było coś całkiem innego: to, jak delikatnie jego silna dłoń głaskała Gabriela po policzku, by po chwili przesunąć się na jego kark, i przytrzymać go mocno w sposób zdecydowanie zaborczy. Albo to, jak miękkie były jego włosy, prześlizgujące się między palcami Gabriela. To, jak ich końcówki lekko łaskotały go w twarz, gdy Sam pochylał się ponad skrzynią biegów, pogłębiając pocałunek.

Czasoodporna bańka, w której była zamknięta ta chwila pękła zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Sam odsunął się nieznacznie i przesunął językiem po wardze, zlizując odrobinę krwi, która popłynęła z jeszcze niezagojonej rany, pamiątki z ostatniej walki.

\- Nie możesz po prostu tak robić - powiedział z wyrzutem Gabriel, czując, że cholerna fala gorąca, która zalała jego ciało wcale nie chce przejść.

\- Zabroń mi. - Oczy Sama były pełne czystej wesołości.

\- Chyba żartujesz. Czekam na ciąg dalszy. Najlepiej jutro.

Winchester zastanowił się chwilę.

\- Przeszedłbym się do Central Parku. - Oznajmił w końcu.

\- Przyjadę pod szpital o dwunastej. - Obiecał Gabriel, starając się zignorować to idiotyczne trzepotanie serca.

ooo

Początkowo Dean uważał Castiela za dziwacznego, młodszego brata Gabriela. Ekscentrycznego dzieciaka, który dawno temu wypuścił ich z więziennej celi, poczochranego chłopca o wielkich, zdziwionych oczach. Uparcie trwał w tym przekonaniu nawet, gdy po raz pierwszy spędził kilka godzin w towarzystwie Castiela, który był już całkiem dorosłym, przystojnym mężczyzną. Dopiero tydzień spędzony w szpitalu, gdzie Surley odwiedzał go codziennie, pozwolił nadpisać ten utrwalony w pamięci wizerunek. Niewątpliwie Cas pozostał uroczo nieogarnięty, ale w sposób podobny do młodszego Sama - nie całkowicie ciotowaty tylko budzący w Deanie instynktowną czułość, ten specyficzny rodzaj, który wykształcali w sobie starsi bracia. Po prostu miał ochotę wskazać mu drogę, kiedy ten przybierał zagubiony wyraz twarzy.

Chociażby w chwilach, kiedy nie rozumiał niektórych żartów i marszczył brwi nieco zakłopotany słowami Deana. Rewanżował się natomiast rozbrajającą szczerością, która potrafiła wprawić Winchestera w osłupienie.

I nie chodziło tu nawet o to, że bardzo szybko wyszło, że Dean mu się podoba. To było dla niego raczej oczywiste, bo przecież podobał się wszystkim. Raczej o chwile, kiedy swoim zwykłym, poważnym tonem mówił przy okazji jakiejś rozmowy, że jego ojciec był alkoholikiem, a matka zostawiła ich dwa lata po jego urodzeniu, zabierając ze sobą tylko najmłodszego - JC'a. (Dean nienawidził mówić komukolwiek o swoim ojcu. A już na pewno nie o jego słabościach. Nawet Samowi zabraniał je wytykać.)

Do tego trzeba dodać jeszcze fakt, że Castiel bywał zaskakująco stanowczy i zdeterminowany, co wzbudziło w Deanie szacunek i, wbrew pozorom, miał poczucie humoru. Co prawda dość specyficzne, ale Dean szybko nauczył się je rozumieć.

Z każdą chwilą, gdy odkrywał więcej Castiela wzrastało jego zainteresowanie nim.

Prawdę mówiąc, kiedy po tygodniu miał do niego pojechać i zapozować nie mógł się już doczekać.

Castiel mieszkał w lofcie, na ostatnim piętrze brooklinskiej kamienicy. Dean czuł się tu dużo swobodniej niż na ociekającym bogactwem, nowoczesnym i stylowym Manhattanie. To miejsce wydawało się mieć dużo więcej duszy.

Samo mieszkanie było duże, ale skromnie urządzone. Nieliczne meble wydawały się dobrane wręcz przypadkowo, bez specjalnego klucza. Na przykład musztardowa kanapa zdecydowanie miała być wygodna, ale okropny stolik w kształcie niezbyt określonej bryły zdecydowanie został wybrany ze względu na swój wygląd. Jednak to, co z pewnością było jedną z przyczyn, dla których Castiel mieszkał akurat tu, były wielkie okna, wysokie, dzielone na szesnaście. Znajdowały się z dwóch stron, więc przez większość dnia pomieszczenie tonęło w słonecznym blasku.

W powietrzu unosiły się drobinki kurzu i zapach papierosów wymieszany z ostrą wonią farb i rozpuszczalników.

\- Ładnie tu masz - powiedział, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Dziękuję. Cieszę się, że ci odpowiada - odparł spokojnie Castiel, wieszając swój stary trencz - Chcesz się może czegoś napić?

Dean wzruszył ramionami i od razu przeszedł do aneksu kuchennego.

\- Masz piwo? - zapytał i, nie czekając na odpowiedź, zajrzał do lodówki. Ku wielkiej radości znalazł tam sześciopak swojego ulubionego napoju. Obok niego leżał piękny, okrągły, rumiany placek.

\- To się nazywa dobry podryw. Panie i panowie, uczcie się - mruknął cicho, uśmiechając się.

\- Mam nadzieję, że lubisz szarlotkę- usłyszał za plecami zachrypnięty głos Castiela.

\- Nie zgrywaj się, Cas - odparł, wyciągając ciasto i piwo. - Przecież wiesz. Sam ją piekłeś?

\- Obawiam się, że jestem całkowicie pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek talentu kulinarnego. - Castiel wyciągnął widelczyk do ciasta z najbliższej szuflady – Poprosiłem Gabriela.

Dean z niemal nabożną czcią na twarzy przebił chrupiącą skorupkę kruchego ciasta, by dostać się do cudownych słodko-kwaśnych jabłek.

\- Zyskujesz punkty - powiedział, upychając sobie do ust spory kawałek

\- Staram się wynagrodzić ci wszystkie niedogodności związane z pozowaniem. - Odparł Cas.

Gdyby nie to, że wszystko było w nim anielskie, Dean byłby gotów przysiąc, że w jego oczach były w tej chwili jakieś diabelskie ogniki.

Pracownia Castiela była duża i jasna. Znajdowała się dokładnie na rogu budynku, więc okna były na dwóch ścianach.

Wszędzie leżały artystyczne rzeczy, jak w myślach określał je Dean - kawałki różnych tkanin, sztuczne kwiaty, lampki choinkowe, farby, pędzle i płótna.

\- Rozbierz się - polecił Castiel. Widać było, że wreszcie jest na swoim terenie i wie, co robić. Jakby błyskawicznie zyskał mnóstwo pewności siebie.

\- Zwolnij, kowboju. Najpierw postaw mi drinka - zaśmiał się cicho, zrzucając z ramion koszulę.

Brew Castiela powędrowała w górę.

\- Dostałeś piwo, Dean - powiedział bardzo poważnym tonem.

Winchester westchnął zrezygnowany i zdjął koszulkę. Skrzywił się lekko z bólu - jego żebra nadal się nie zrosły i, chociaż lekarz pozwolił mu już chodzić, bywało to bolesne.

\- Twoja skóra jest wspaniałą paletą barw. Piegi, sińce i blizny - zauważył Cas, patrząc na niego tak jak kucharz patrzy na wyjątkowo apetycznego kurczaka, którego chciałby nadziać i upiec.

\- Nie czuję się jak paleta barw. Czuję się jak ktoś, po kim całą noc biegali cyganie. - Stwierdził niechętnie, ściągając spodnie i skarpetki.

Stanął przed Castielem w samych bokserkach i bandażu, którym obwiązany był jego tors.

\- Połóż się tam - polecił artysta, wskazując na rozwiniętą na podłodze tkaninę. Miała kolor świeżej krwi.

\- Narysuj mnie jak jedną, że swoich francuskich dziewczyn - Dean rozłożył się na materiale niczym Grecka gospodarka i popatrzył na Castiela trzepocząc rzęsami.

\- Nie mam francuskich dziewczyn, Dean. Jestem gejem. - Uprzejmie przypomniał Castiel, unosząc wzrok znad palety farb.

\- To z Titanica. Nie mów, że nie widziałeś Titanica...

\- Kiedyś chciałem - przyznał - Ale Balthazar dawno temu wymógł na mnie przysięgę, że nigdy, przenigdy nie tknę tego filmu. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałem nie ryzykować.

Podszedł po Deana i siadł obok niego. Drewniana paleta, którą trzymał była wypełniona kolorowymi farbami. Najwięcej było czerwonego.

Po chwili Dean przekonał się, dlaczego.

\- To eksperyment - zaczął tłumaczyć Castiel, rozsmarowując szkarłat na wewnętrznej stronie dłoni - Zastanawiałeś się kiedyś nad tym jak zabarwiony emocjonalnie jest dotyk?

\- Chodzi ci o to, że jak ktoś mnie wali w twarz to jest raczej negatywne zabarwienie? - Upewnił się.

\- Dokładnie. Pomyśl sobie jak wyglądałby dotyk widziany ludzkim okiem. A raczej to, co po sobie pozostawia. To, jakie uczucia miał przekazać. W formie barw.

Dean wzruszył ramionami.

\- Przydupasy Crowleya mnie nie lubiły, więc jestem sinożółty. Jakoś to działa.

\- Tak, ale nadal nie przekazuje pozytywnych rzeczy - Cas popatrzył na niego z miną „ty nic nie rozumiesz". - Żółtej radości, niebieskiego współczucia, zielonej nadziei...

Położył umazaną farbą dłoń na ramieniu Deana i pozostawił na nim czerwony ślad.

\- A czerwony. Co oznacza czerwony?

\- Myślę, że pożądanie - głos Castiela był teraz cichym i wibrującym szeptem. Spojrzenia jego i Deana spotkały się. Winchester pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i przeniósł go na paletę. Nabrał na dwa palce trochę zielonej farby i przesunął nimi po szorstkim od lekkiego zarostu policzku Castiela. Potem tą samą dłonią zaczął powoli i metodycznie rozpinać guziki jego koszuli.

Castiel nie odpowiedział słowami. To nie było potrzebne. Pozostawił na jego piersi żółtą linię, przecinającą ją w poprzek.

Cieszył się, że do tego doszło. Dean czuł to samo. Do tego stopnia, że zamoczył dłoń w farbie i pozostawił na jego nagim brzuchu słoneczną smugę.

Dobra, ta zabawa z farbami była dziwna/dziecinna/artystyczna, ale zaczynała mu się podobać. Nigdy nie był typem kogoś uduchowionego ani romantycznego, ale nie umiał nie docenić tego, jak pięknie jasne barwy wyglądały na oliwkowej skórze Castiela. I jak szalenie wymowne znaczenia nadał im artysta.

Mężczyzna przywarł wargami do jego ust i zaczął zgłębiać je w namiętnym pocałunku. Zdecydowanie pobudziło to twórczą inwencję Deana, który doszedł do wniosku, że potrzebuje zdecydowanie większej ilości odsłoniętej skóry Castiela by odmalować na niej wszystkie uczucia, które nim w tej chwili targały.

Chociaż tej czerwonej farby i tak pewnie było dla nich zbyt mało.

\- Uch.. - jęknął boleśnie, gdy Castiel usiadł okrakiem na jego biodrach i oparł dłonie na jego barkach. Uszkodzone żebra dały o sobie znać, wcinając się w tę piękną chwilę jak banda jebanych cockblockerów.

\- Mam przestać? - zapytał Castiel, z miejsca przybierając zatroskany wyraz twarzy.

„Tak, zanim odeślesz nas znowu do szpitala" - trzeszczały żebra.

„To byłoby rozsądne posunięcie" - przyznał mózg.

Dean poczuł się zmuszony do zignorowania ich, bo jego uwaga skupiła się na nieco innych częściach ciała.

\- Chyba żartujesz. Spróbuj a cię zabiję, Cas. Twoim własnym pędzlem. Ale najpierw wsadzę ci go w tyłek - zagroził, patrząc na niego tak groźnie, jak patrzeć może ktoś, kogo zwoje mózgowe funkcjonują w stanie ciekłym, całkiem roztopione.

\- Za grosz instynktu samozachowawczego, Dean - powiedział i pochylił się by pocałować go lekko - Będę delikatny, dobrze?

Dean wymamrotał ciche przekleństwo, ale nie dyskutował.

Musiał docenić to, że Castiel myśli za niego.

ooo

Ku radości Sabriela (jak zaczął wołać za Samem i Gabrielem Balthazar. Niestety wszyscy szybko to podłapali. W jakiś sposób pocieszające było tylko to, że Dean i Castiel zostali Destielem) lekarz opieprzył Deana z góry na dół za to, że oddawał się wysiłkowi fizycznemu i nadwyrężył sobie sponiewierane przez Rudą Siksę ciało. W czasie tej zjebki kazał mu siedzieć na w NYC i za tydzień zgłosić się na kontrolę. Wprawdzie zwykle Dean zwyczajnie zignorowałby te zalecenia, odpalił Dziecinkę i odjechał tam, gdzie akurat wzywał ich obowiązek. Jednak tym razem bracia zawarli ciche porozumienie, że nigdzie się nie ruszają, korzystając z tej wspaniałej wymówki. Chociaż tydzień dłużej z Surleyami, a w sumie te chwile nagle stały się dla nich na wagę złota.

Jakoś tak samo wyszło.

Oczywiście pełne dwa tygodnie spokoju w życiu Winchesterów zwyczajnie się nie zdarzały. Nie ma opcji. To byłoby kurwa zbyt proste.

\- Carry on my wayward sooon... - Zaśpiewał Gabriel razem z telefonem Sama.

Jeśli była jakaś rzecz, która wychodziła mu naprawdę okropnie było to właśnie śpiewanie. Chociaż całkowity brak słuchu muzycznego mógł wyjaśniać niektóre pozycje z jego playlisty.

\- Zamknij się - Sam uśmiechnął się i podjął próbę zepchnięcia go z łóżka. Bezcelową, bo było zdecydowanie za duże. - Dean dzwoni, więc bądź tak miły i zamknij żuwaczkę.

Pewien jak cholera, że Gabriel zaraz zrobi coś bardzo niedojrzałego i dziecinnego na miarę wrzeszczenia „papieros ci wpadł do piwa!" kiedy rozmawiasz z mamą, odebrał.

\- Dean?

\- Siema konusie - krzyknął Gabriel i tym razem Samowi udało się go zrzucić silnym kopniakiem. Co prawda przypłacił to utratą kołdry, którą jego chłopak zabrał ze sobą na podłogę, ale cóż... Nie można mieć wszystkiego.

\- Sam - głos starszego Winchestera był zdecydowany i nie miał w sobie nawet cienia radości, która rozjaśniała go w ciągu ostatnich dni - Musimy jechać. Jak najszybciej. Czekam pod zakładem Gabriela.

Sam zerwał się z łóżka i, wciąż jedną ręką trzymając przy uchu telefon, zaczął zbierać swoje ubrania.

Nagle zaniepokojony Gabriel obserwował go nadal siedząc na podłodze.

\- Co się stało. - zapytał Sam, niezbyt skoordynowanymi ruchami naciągając spodnie

\- Ash nie żyje. Zabili go ludzie, pracujący dla tych, dla których kiedyś pracował Azazel. Ale zdążył przekazać Bobby'emu informacje, mamy nowy trop. Musimy ruszać zanim wystygnie.

Ash nie żyje.

Sam miał ochotę z jękiem opaść na łóżko i zamknąć oczy. Przytulić się do Gabriela.

Ash nie żyje. Kolejny ich przyjaciel umarł. I nawet nie mają czasu za nim płakać. Pewnie w jakimś motelu, tysiąc kilometrów dalej otworzą whisky, wzniosą toast i schleją się ku pamięci świetnego gościa, który już jest w lepszym miejscu. Bardzo chciał wierzyć, że takowe istnieje.

\- Zaraz będę - powiedział tylko.

Jeśli Ash umarł za te informacje to nie mogli pozwolić, by jego śmierć poszła na marne.

Kiedy odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć na Gabriela, mężczyzna stał już ubrany i właśnie poprawiał włosy.

\- Odprowadzę cię - oznajmił, patrząc na niego poważnie.

Sam odpowiedział mu skinieniem głowy. Nie umiał teraz patrzeć na niego i wydusić z siebie chociaż słowa. Składne zdanie pozostawało w sferze marzeń.

\- Hej, dzieciaku - Gabriel musiał dostrzec w jego oczach emocje, których Sam nie umiał nazwać. Chociaż najodpowiedniejszym znanym mu słowem był żal. W jednej chwili, teraz, kiedy miał odejść żałował, że musi to zrobić, żałował, że aż tak zbliżył się do Gabriela, żałował, że był tak głupi i przestał myśleć o nieuchronnym końcu, jaki ich czeka. - Nie rób takiej miny, dobra? - Zadarł głowę i popatrzył na niego wesołymi oczyma w kolorze ciemnego złota - Przecież wrócisz. Zawsze wracacie. Nic nie poradzę, taki mój urok. Wystarczy, że nie dasz się zabić.

\- Postaram się - wydusił w końcu.

\- No już, nie mazgaj się Sammy, bo chuj to zmieni. Pocałuj mnie na pożegnanie i leć do brata. Ostatecznie świat sam się nie zbawi, nie?

ooo

Gabriel nie mógł go winić. Nie mógł i już, bo przecież to było do przewidzenia. I nie umiał też żałować, nawet, jeśli w tej chwili jego trzepoczące dotychczas w stanie zdecydowanego zakochania serce pękło. Może nie na miliony kawałeczków, jak to czasem się zdarza, ale na dwa z pewnością. Jeden z nich Sam Winchester miał zabrać ze sobą.

Ale było kurwa warto.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho Sam, przytulając go mocno.

\- Nie przepraszaj dzieciaku. - Prychnął w jego okropną, flanelową koszulę - Życie jest za krótkie żeby żałować dobrych chwil.

Upierdliwy telefon Sama ponownie zadzwonił. Ot, jako przypomnienie, że Dean czeka na dole za kierownicą Dziecinki jest bardzo zniecierpliwiony.

\- Dobra, koniec tych czułości, bo zaraz się popłaczesz, a ja serio nie umiem poprawnie reagować na łzy - powiedział Gabriel, odsuwając się. Wziął go za rękę i pociągnął za sobą do drzwi.

\- Tajasne - Sam zdobył się na słaby uśmiech - po prostu nie chcesz, żebym widział jak ty wymiękasz i zaczynasz zalewać się łzami jedząc wiadro czekoladowych lodów.

\- No błaaagam cię. Ja rozumiem, złamane serce złamanym sercem, ale to nie powód żebym dokonywał takiego zamachu na swoją linie.

Wygrał to starcie, bo Sam zaśmiał się krótko.

ooo

Na dole prócz Deana czekał na nich Castiel wyglądający jak zbuntowany nastolatek i Balthazar świętym wkurwem ogarnięty.

\- Gabriel! - Blondyn odwrócił się dramatycznie i popatrzył na swojego brata tak, jakby ten był winny całemu złu świata. Jego brytyjski akcent (trenowany przez lata, bo przecież kobiety na to lecą) był wyjątkowo silny. - Nasz brat to skończony debil!

Gabriel zamknął oczy i policzył do trzech.

\- Kolejny?- zapytał w końcu z rezygnacją.

\- Tak! Kurwa! - Balthazar udzielił bardzo merytorycznych wyjaśnień. (precyzyjnych niczym współrzędne geograficzne jego ulubionego monopolowego)

Najstarszy obecny Surley popatrzył na zmieszanego Deana (zły znak) i bardzo buntowniczego Castiela, który na dowód swojego buntu zapalił papierosa, patrząc wyzywająco na wściekłego Balthazara.

\- Dean..? - Sam uniósł brew, wbijając oceniający wzrok w swojego brata. Coś w stylu: „Co ty znowu odstawiłeś?".

\- Sammy...

\- Jadę z nimi, Gabrielu. - Oznajmił stanowczo Castiel.

\- Castiel - Gabriel mocniej ścisnął rękę Sama - Chyba sobie w chuja lecisz.

\- Nie. Jestem całkowicie poważny - odparł całkowicie poważnie - Jadę z Deanem i Samem.

Okej, Gabe, oddychaj.

\- Balthazar, uspokój dupę - warknął, przechodząc w tryb starszego brata - Castiel, pogadajmy na osobności, co?

Młody skinął głową. Odeszli na bok, pozostawiając za sobą Winchesterów, między którymi rozgorzała już ostra dyskusja.

(- Dean, mam ci przypomnieć Lisę i Bena? Ile kosztowało Bobby'ego załatwienie im nowych tożsamości? O mało nie zginęli! Nie masz prawa wciągać w to kolejnej osoby.

\- Wiem, Sammy. Ale on się uparł. I... Ja chcę żeby z nami jechał. Obiecuję, że będę trzymał go od tego z daleka.

\- Nie podejrzewałem, że możesz być takim pierdolonym egoistą...)

\- Kocham go, Gabriel - powiedział Castiel, zanim jego brat zdążył się odezwać.

\- Znasz go dwa tygodnie. - zauważył, siląc się na spokój.

\- Ale go kocham. Naprawdę. - W jego oczach było coś, co mówiło jak bardzo wierzy we własne słowa i Gabriel nagle poczuł się jak cholerna Elsa, kiedy zabraniała Annie hajtać się z tym rudym dupkiem.

Dobra, to spróbujemy od innej strony.

\- Castiel, masz szkołę. I pracę.

\- Już to załatwiłem, nie martw się. Pamela powiedziała, że mnie zastąpi. A ze szkoły dostałem stypendium na nowy... Projekt. Wrócę za rok. - Wyjaśnił i uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie.

\- Ładnie to sobie, mendo pluszowa, zaplanowałeś. - Prychnął Gabe - Ale... Wiesz, czym oni się zajmują, prawda?

\- Wiem. I posłuchaj, nie martw się o mnie. Ja chcę tylko być z Deanem. Nie będę się w to mieszał, nie chcę nic wiedzieć. Będę siedział w pokoju i rysował. Bo wiesz... Chyba narysuję komiks. O Samie i Deanie. Tata pomoże mi dopracować scenariusz. Dean już się zgodził.

\- To oficjalnie najgłupszy pomysł, na jaki wpadł ktokolwiek z naszej rodziny. A pamiętaj, że Michael poszedł na prawo na Harvardzie. – Jęknął.

Znajdował się na przegranej pozycji. Bo... To był Castiel. Bardziej uparty niż stado osłów berberyjskich. I nieważne, jak bardzo Gabriel chciał go chronić, nie miał nic do gadania. Młody był , wbrew pozorom, dorosły i bracia nie mogli go przywiązać do kaloryfera. Chociaż...

\- Uważaj na siebie, dobra? - Poprosił tylko. - I wpadaj jak najczęściej.

\- Obiecuję. I przywiozę ze sobą Sama. - Castiel uśmiechnął się. I był to tak szczęśliwy uśmiech, że Gabriel nie umiał nawet myśleć o tym jak bardzo zjebany to pomysł.

Balthazar przytulił go mocno, tak jakby ze złości chciał połamać mu wszystkie żebra i najlepiej kręgosłup w gratisie. Wtedy pewnie musiałby zostać.

\- Pierdolony kretyn - powiedział z wyrzutem.

\- Ja ciebie też, Balthazarze. - Zaśmiał się cicho Castiel.

Gabriel darował sobie wyzwiska. Po raz kolejny poprosił:

\- Uważaj na siebie.

I tyle. Castiel nigdy nie przypuszczał, że zrobi coś tak absurdalnego. A jednak.

Popatrzył na salon fryzjerski swojego brata. Popatrzył na Gabiela i Balthazara.

Uśmiechnął się i wślizgnął na tylne siedzenie czarnej Impali.

ooo

Gabriel przysięgał sobie, że nigdy nie odwiedzi tego miejsca. A jednak, wreszcie znalazł się w mieszkaniu Lucyfera.

Brat wyglądał jakby się go spodziewał.

Siedział rozwalony na kanapie z Furfuralem na kolanach, a na stoliku przed nim leżały dwa drinki. Jeden nietknięty, czekający na Gabriela.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć, młody. - Powiedział wesoło, patrząc na Gabe'a.

\- Hej Lucy. Kopę lat.

Jego brat wydawał się taki sam jak lata temu, kiedy widzieli się po raz ostatni. Na jego twarzy przybyło tylko kilka nowych blizn.

\- Niech zgadnę: przychodzisz podziękować mi za uratowanie waszych tyłków przed psami Crowleya? - Zapytał, gestem zapraszając Gabriela by usiadł w fotelu.

\- Tak. Dzięki, ale postoję. Właściwie ja tylko na chwilę, Lulu. - Mruknął, czując się nagle niezwykle głupio. Podejrzewał, że wspomniana przez Deana Ruda Siksa pracowała dla jego brata, ale teraz dopiero zyskał pewność.

\- Zatem wal, bo czuję, że to będzie ciężkie.

Gabriel odetchnął głęboko. Wiedział, co chce powiedzieć, ale zrobienie tego teraz, patrząc w te kpiące, szare oczy stało się nagle trudne.

\- Posłucha, Lucyferze... Dziękuję za wszystko, co dla nas zrobiłeś. Żaden z nas nie byłby tym, kim jest bez twojej pomocy. Zawdzięczam ci niemal wszystko. Ja, Balthazar, Cassie... Ale nie chcę dłużej twoich brudnych pieniędzy. Nie potrzebuję ich. Dlatego proszę, przestań się mieszać. Serio, nie masz pojęcia jak wiele znaczy dla mnie to, co zrobiłeś. Tylko teraz chcę wreszcie być samodzielny. Oddałem ci kasę za szpital Winchesterów. I proszę o jedno: nie rób tego więcej.

Przez chwilę myślał, że może przypadkiem go zranił i zrobił z siebie niewdzięcznego szczeniaka. Ale Lucyfer szybko mu przypomniał, że przecież to on - skończony psychopata.

Roześmiał się głośno, zimny, drwiącym śmiechem.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie Gabrielu. Jesteś dzieciakiem, który nie ma pojęcia, w co wpakowali go ci cali Winchesterowie. Dlatego posłuchaj: podziękuj mi, za to, że zapomnę o tym, co powiedziałeś i dalej będę dbać o to, żeby Crowley nie zamordował was dla przykładu i nie nadział waszych głów na pale po środku Times Sqare.

Fala bezradnej złości zalała Gabriela. Nie wiedział, czemu w jednej chwili aż tak znienawidził Lucyfera, znienawidził całą tą władzę, jaką brat nad nim miał.

Nie zauważył, kiedy wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami, odprowadzany szalonym chichotem chorego despoty.

ooo

Była trzecia w nocy, kiedy Sam wreszcie zdecydował się odezwać. Dean uznał, że to całkiem niezły wynik, bo jego braciszek umiał być obrażony tygodniami.

Najpierw ściszył radio, zmieniając ''Blood on my name'' w szept, potem spojrzał do tyłu by upewnić się, że Castiel śpi i wreszcie powiedział:

\- To był badziewny pomysł.

Dean wywrócił oczami, podziwiając w tylnym lusterku Suczą Twarz Sama.

\- Wspominałeś. Jakieś sto razy.

\- Może w końcu to do ciebie dotrze. Ale... Ta, chyba nie ma sensu się kłócić. Zostało nam tak niewiele, że to totalny masochizm. Zwłaszcza w chwili, kiedy Ash umarł.

Dean wzdrygnął się, słysząc jak spokojny jest głos Sama, kiedy mówi o śmierci ich przyjaciela. To przerażające jak bardzo się do tego przyzwyczaili.

\- Tak. Wiem. Dobrze prawisz, Samantho.

\- Więc... Teraz możesz mi powiedzieć, czego się dowiedział? Od naszych znajomych wiem, że Crowley przepadł razem z mamusią, podobnie jak Kain. Więc pewnie w tej chwili to jedyny gorący trop, jaki mamy.

\- Szczerze? Bobby dostał tylko wiadomość z nazwą miejscowości i jedno imię

Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i podał go samowi. W smsie od Bobbye'go znajdowały się tylko dwa słowa.

Pitcher. Lucyfer.

Koniec

* * *

End Notes

Więęęc... to moje pierwsze dłuższe, ukończone AU i komentarze są jak zawsze mile widziane zawsze :3

Jeśli się Wam spodoba to kto wie, może machnę kontynuację ^^


End file.
